And All That Jazz
by PaulaSammet
Summary: Jasper era um militar centrado demais em sua carreira e numa noite, ele conhece alguém que vai lhe tirar seriamente da linha. Porém, aquilo que menos se espera de alguém que se gosta acontece e Jasper não sabe como agir. Nem quando se passam alguns anos.
1. Dormir não Fechar os olhos

Né... Eu de novo... xD

E com uma fic nova.

Vocês conhecem essa frase do musical Chicago, e que foi às telonas com a Zeta-Jones, Richard Gere e Zelweger há alguns anos que não me arrisco a dizer quantos porque convenhamos, minha memória não é tão boa néam...

Mas assim, a fic non tem nada a ver com a historia do musical, ok¿ Escolhi esse nome pq super adoro essa frase e porque... Super adoro o Jazz...

Essa fic ta dando um pouquinho de trabalho pra sair no papel – apesar de na minha cabeça já estar super prontinha – por causa de alguns detalhes... mas acredito que isso não vá ser algo que vá me impedir de continuar escrevendo e levando pra vosso deleite...

E claro que também não me esqueci de "Você não sabe o efeito que causa nas pessoas"... E agradeço muito mesmo a compreensão de vocês quanto a demora na postagem do capitulo, mas tenho certeza absoluta de que algumas de vocês compreendem muito bem a loucura que é fazer, organizar, montar e apresentar um trabalho de conclusão de curso... Talvez demore mais um pouquinho também, visto que, essas duas semanas agora, pra mim, giram em torno da minha festa e da prova do concurso que eu vou presta esse fds... Mas depois disso, ta tudo tranks... auhaihaua...

Bom meninas, é isso... Espero muito que vocês gostem dessa fic também.

* * *

Disclaimer: As personagens de Twilight (Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Rosalie e Emmet) são criação de Stephenie Meyer.

And all that Jazz...

Eu não sei exatamente a que horas eu havia chegado ali e nem o real motivo de estar me sentindo deprimido. Talvez a distância de casa ajudasse nesses momentos, mas isso é conseqüência da vida na caserna. Não que eu estivesse reclamando de fazer parte do serviço militar. Muito pelo contrário. Eu havia tomado a decisão de estar ali. Eu havia feito a escolha de defender meu país. Desde criança eu sempre quis ser um herói militar. E agora eu era. Não um herói – ainda, mas um militar.

Estava nessa junto com Edward Cullen, meu grande amigo. Nessa noite em especial, estávamos em algum desses cabarés da cidade, jogando cartas e enchendo a cara em uma de nossas noites de folga.

Pelo mundo afora tudo estava um caos. Mas eu estava tão entediado com tudo, que estava alheio a qualquer coisa. Não sei como o Cullen se sentia, mas tudo o que nós dois queríamos era distrair nossas cabeças com a bebida, mulheres e todo aquele jazz.

Eu até agora havia tido êxito somente com a bebida. Não que não houvesse mulheres bonitas ali. Longe disso. Só que nenhuma das que estavam ali haviam conseguido me despertar algum interesse especial. Nem mesmo as que dançavam quase seminuas no palco. Na verdade, havia uma, só que ela era meio estranha. Nem comentei nada com o Cullen. Vai que a vagabunda era estranha mesmo e ele tivesse conseguido perceber alguma outra coisa que eu não percebi. O filho da puta ia ficar tirando graça com a minha cara por muito tempo.

Eu sei lá que porcaria era aquela que nós jogávamos, sei só que eu tinha cinco cartas na mão e o Cullen tinha nove. Acho que eu estava ganhando.

- Jogue logo esse valete que você tem escondido na mão Whitlock!

- Se eu tivesse algum Edward, eu com certeza não jogaria.

- Como você é sem graça.

- Alguma carta de Bella¿ - Bella era a namorada do Cullen.

- Ela está terminando o curso de enfermeiras e disse que assim que puder, vai se incluir seu nome na cruz vermelha para cuidar de soldados feridos.

- E você vai deixar que ela faça isso¿

- Claro que não! Bella é muito sensível. Não agüentaria o horror de uma guerra. Não consigo nem acreditar que ela conseguiu chegar aonde chegou no curso. Parece que ela superou o horror que o sangue poderia lhe causar.

-Diga a verdade. Você não quer vê-la no meio de um monte de homens.

- Não Jasper. Isso é você com ciúmes da sua irmã.

- Rosalie já está noiva. E apesar de achar o tal de Royce King II um verdadeiro idiota, estou tranqüilo quanto a isso. Pelo menos estou longe e não vou ouvi-la falar milhares de vezes sobre esse casamento. – eu disse acendendo um novo cigarro.

Rosalie era minha irmã. Todos diziam que ela era linda. O bom disso era que esse fato era algo que indiretamente se aplicava a mim, graças àquela coisa de herdar características da família. O ruim era que ela sabia disso e seu ego se inflava de uma forma extremamente irritante. A única coisa que havia no mundo dela, era ela mesma.

- Imagino como você reagiria se eu houvesse atendido aos sinais da sua irmã. – Ah é, tinha isso também. Rosalie era meio que obcecada pelo Cullen e ficava se insinuando pra ele. Sorte que ele não enxerga ninguém além do anjo dele.

- Das duas uma Edward. Ou você estaria uma hora dessas, inconsciente num hospital, ou eu estaria aqui, ou em qualquer outro lugar, rindo da sua cara.

- Suas demonstrações de amizade me comovem.

- Você realmente teve sorte de encontrar a Bella.

- Nem me diga.

- O que você tem aí¿

- Eu não vou dizer Whitlock.

- Então acho que ganhei. – eu disse jogando as cartas na mesa.

- Filho da puta! Acho que deveríamos começar a apostar dinheiro.

- Não. A julgar pelo placar, não quero deixar você sem nada. Já respondeu a carta da Bella¿

- Esta tarde e vou enviar amanhã de manhã.

Eu realmente estava feliz pelo Cullen. Assim, o cara tinha encontrado a mulher da vida dele. Era legível, visível e compreensível nos olhos deles que ambos houvessem nascido um para o outro. Edward mudava completamente quando falava da senhorita Swan. Sei lá. Às vezes dava vontade de sentir a mesma coisa. Se o filho da puta não me chamasse pra ser o padrinho do casamento eu socaria a cara dele.

Pensando melhor, não socaria não. A idéia de subir no altar, ou melhor, de entrar em uma igreja me causa um pouco de aversão. Não que eu não acredite que exista alguém que julga o que é certo ou que é errado, ou que não tenha ninguém pra me apegar nos momentos mais tensos. Afinal de contas, eu também tenho medo. Apenas não acredito muito no que dizem as religiões. Apenas sou temente a Esse Alguém.

- E você¿ Quando vai arranjar uma garota para enviar cartas¿

- Quando houver alguém que valha a pena fazer isso.

- Você é crítico demais.

- Olha só quem fala. Pensa que não vi você se contorcendo ai por causa do piano martirizado¿ E o cara nem tá tocando tão mal assim.

- Você nem entende da coisa.

- Esse sax não me agrada. – eu disse jogando a cinza do cigarro em algum lugar da mesa onde estava o cinzeiro.

- A Jazz, vamos lá. Dê um crédito pro lugar.

É, eu até dava um crédito. A bebida era boa, tudo bem, vai, as mulheres eram bonitas, a música, ou melhor, os músicos deixavam um pouco a desejar. Eu estava bem ali, mesmo sem me sentir totalmente confortável. Ainda era difícil tentar entender alguma coisa dentro da minha própria cabeça, então eu esperava que da mesma forma que essa coisa toda veio, ela fosse embora.

Tentava me concentrar no gosto do whisky de segunda, no cheiro do tabaco queimando entre meus dedos, nas cartas entre minhas mãos e até no solo um pouco desafinado do saxofonista em todo aquele jazz. No palco as dançarinas faziam alguns malabarismos com as pernas e braços e pelo imenso salão as vagabundas procuravam aqueles que eram obviamente abastados daquilo que elas precisavam. Dinheiro. Obviamente Edward e eu não tínhamos dinheiro pra pagar uma vagabunda dessas. Na verdade, a coisa se focava somente em mim, já que o Cullen jamais trocaria a Bella por alguém que ficava a noite toda se esfregando no colo de algum cara só porque ele tinha mais dinheiro que ele. Nem mesmo nos momentos mais tensos. Volto a invejar a sorte dele, mas se eu tivesse dinheiro, eu faria.

Eu continuava a me perguntar que merda era aquela que jogávamos – mas dessa vez, parecia que eu estava levando a pior com oito cartas na mão contra apenas três na mão do Cullen – quando uma das garçonetes que trabalhava ali naquele furdúncio veio nos perguntar se queríamos mais whisky. Acho que ela se chamava Tanya, não sei. Quem devia lembrar era o Edward. A única coisa que eu lembrava era que ela tinha cabelos loiros meio acobreados e era até bonita. Mas eu nem ligava muito. Ela parecia toda amores pro lado do senhor-toco-piano-melhor-que-todo-mundo. Aliás, qualquer mulher que aparecesse por ali ou em qualquer outro lugar, logo se derretia por ele. O senhor-tenho-o-melhor-sorriso-do-mundo dizia que era porque eu era sério demais ou qualquer porcaria parecida. Eu discordava plenamente com aquilo. Eu tinha certeza de que poderia realmente me divertir como uma pessoa qualquer, ou ser divertido como qualquer outro. Acreditava apenas que não havia chegado o momento pra nem uma coisa e nem outra. Além do mais...

Eu era um militar.

Minha escolha e meu posto exigiam determinada postura.

E o Cullen dizia que eu levava isso a sério demais – e ele tinha a mesma patente que eu.

Muitas vezes eu tive vontade de socar a cara dele quando ele me dizia isso, mas ai eu lembrava que estávamos bêbados, no meio da rua, e dividindo uma garrafa de whisky vagabundo – como aquele que bebíamos agora – e a vontade passava. Eu podia considerar o Cullen como o irmão que Rosalie deveria ser. Ali, longe do Texas, longe da minha casa, Edward era o único apoio que eu tinha e ele me dissera uma vez – bêbado também – que eu era o seu, já que sua família havia morrido de gripe espanhola há pelo menos 10 anos. É claro que ele tinha a senhorita Swan também e que ela era muito mais importante do que eu, mas me sentia bem em saber que eu podia ajudá-lo dessa forma.

- Me pergunto o que Bella faria se visse a garçonete se derretendo toda por você. – eu disse jogando as cartas da minha mão na mesa, alegando minha derrota sem palavras.

- Você devia ver a forma que ela olha pra você, Jasper.

- Ah claro. Como se eu pudesse concorrer com você quando você resolve esticar a boca. Mas quer saber¿ Prefiro assim.

- Você devia derreter de vez em quando Jazz. Ou tem medo de deixar isso acontecer e não saber voltar ao estado sólido de novo¿ - o Cullen perguntou rindo da minha cara. Seria prudente enfiar a mão na cara dele ali¿ - Cara, você tem que dar uma relaxada. Tem que se distrair com alguma coisa, com alguém. A vida não é só a caserna.

A sorte dele foi que o solo de piano começou a ficar mais rápido e alguém começou a falar no palco.

- E por que não um pouco mais de boa música nessa noite¿ - perguntou a voz lá no meio.

- Com esse pianista está difícil... – Edward resmungou ao meu lado, servindo mais uma dose de whisky tanto pra mim quanto para ele.

- Sim. Ela. A jóia mais adorada dessa casa. A voz mais melodiosa que já passou por este palco. – o dono da voz ia aparecendo, tomando destaque graças ao holofote que focava nele e se movia junto a cada passo que ele dava – Aquela que muitos de vocês esperaram pela noite toda. Miss Alice Brandon! – e então ele sumiu de novo e o outro holofote se acendeu dessa vez no meio do palco, enquanto uma plataforma ia subindo e uma figura feminina aparecendo.

Edward ao meu lado me perguntou se eu conhecia a tal mulher e eu respondi a ele que não, balançando a cabeça, mas lembrei que ele nunca veria aquilo, graças as luzes do salão terem se apagado, então antes que ele me xingasse, respondi sonoramente.

- Há quanto tempo não vínhamos aqui¿

- Um mês¿

- Tanto tempo assim¿

- Cala a boca Edward.

Na plataforma no meio do palco a tal Alice movia o corpo de acordo com o ritmo do sax. Ela era completamente diferente de todas as mulheres que já haviam subido naquele mesmo palco aquela noite. A começar pelas roupas. Ou talvez o excesso delas. Ou não, porque quando ela tirou o casaco que acredito ser de pele, ela usava um vestido cheio de brilho ou sei lá o que era, sei que tinham franjas e que era... ahn... preto¿ Parecia preto pra mim. Não importa. Era algo que contrastava com o branco da pele dela. E ela não parecia alta também, a não ser pelos saltos. Não consegui entender o que ela usava na cabeça, mas diferente de algumas outras mulheres ali, os cabelos curtos, pretos e espetados lhe dava um graciosidade a mais. Ela era linda.

Ouvi de longe Edward comentar alguma coisa que eu não entendi e nem quis perguntar o que era. Provavelmente ele ia comentar do piano de novo, ou talvez nem estivesse falando comigo, já que eu vi a garçonete do cabelo loiro-morango passando por ali de novo. Lembrei de o Cullen ter dito que eu devia ver como ela me olhava, mas essas mesmas lembranças foram dispersas quando a voz da cantora no meio do palco se revelou. Era ainda mais perfeita.

_Come here big boy, yeah._

_You've been a bad bad boy_

_I'm gonna take my time so enjoy_

_There's no need to feel no shame_

_Relax and sip upon my champagne_

'_Cause I'm gonna give you a little taste_

_Of the sugar bellow my waist_

_You nasty boy_

Como qualquer outro número naquele palco, claro que havia homens e mulheres se esfregando. Inclusive Alice. Mas ainda assim, seu número não era como os outros que passaram por ali. Parece que ela não era assim uma exímia dançarina. E parece que eu havia me enganado ao vê-la deslizar de um lado para o outro do palco.

Ela tinha uma graciosidade que as outras não tinham. Era ímpar. Essa era a sua diferença das outras. Sua voz era suave, mas ao mesmo tempo forte.

_Hush now don't say a __word_

_I'm gonna give you what you deserve_

_Now you better gimme a little taste_

_Put your icing on my cake_

_You nas__ty boy_

_Ooh there I go again_

_I need a spankin'_

'_Cause I've_

_Been_

_Bad_

_So let my body do the talkin'_

_I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy lovin'_

Naquele tipo de intervalo entre as frases, ela desceu os degraus do palco que davam acesso ao salão, começando a cantar pelas mesas, puxando gravatas, cigarros, bebendo whisky, empurrando, dançando, bagunçando, até que veio sentar exatamente no meu colo.

Eu não esperava nada por aquilo, mas podia ouvir o filho da puta do Cullen rindo da minha cara. Acho que deveria preveni-lo de sair correndo quando puséssemos os pés fora daquele cabaré, porque eu ia quebrar a cara dele. Talvez devesse dizer pra que ele ficasse pelo menos uns sete dias longe também, só pra garantir.

E então me toquei de que Alice também ria com ele. Ótimo. Ela senta no meu colo, mas socializa com o sorriso do senhor-ninguém-pode-competir-comigo-e-meus-dentes-brancos-que-brevemente-serão-quebrados-pelo-Jasper. Acho que vou pedir transferência pra outra base onde não haja nenhum outro "Edward Cullen". Tentei virar meu rosto pra não ver aquela troca de olhares e nem aquela simpatia toda, mas pra minha surpresa, dedos finos tocaram meu rosto e o puseram na posição de antes. Também não esperava encontrar aqueles olhos amendoados tão próximos dos meus. Havia música, havia uma voz, mas eu não tomava consciência de nada, a não ser daqueles olhos.

Demorei a notar que a voz não era mais de Alice e que ela não ria de mim, mas sim para mim.

- O que pode haver de mais interessante no outro lado do que aquela que está sentada no senhor...¿

- Tenente Jasper... Whitlock. – respondi sentindo seu hálito doce tão perto quanto seus olhos.

- Uuhm... Tenente. Então o senhor é militar. – Ela disse ajeitando-se em meu colo – e me fazendo sentir coisas que eu não queria sentir naquele momento – e se apossando do meu copo.

- S-sim. – gaguejei desconcertado demais para qualquer coisa. Já foi um grande êxito conseguir proferir qualquer tipo de som naquele momento.

- Aposto que deve ser cheio de músculos por baixo dessa roupa.

Se eu conseguisse responder algo, teria dito que sim, eu tinha músculos e tinha orgulho da forma que os havia conseguido, graças ao treinamento árduo na caserna. Mas eu sequer conseguia pensar. Na verdade, eu não conseguia nem formular algum comando dentro da minha cabeça que pudesse me fazer movimentar qualquer parte do meu corpo. E o Cullen ainda rindo de mim. Consegui pensar por um instante que eu estava com sorte por ser Edward ali e não Emmet, o irmão mais velho dele. Caso contrário, a essa altura, eu estaria sendo motivo de risadas para todos ali dentro.

- E o seu amigo, quem é¿

- Sou o Tenente Edward Cullen. É um prazer senhorita.

- Ora, ora, militar também... e com um bonito sorriso... – ai que vontade de partir esse sorriso e o dono dele no meio.

- Obrigado senhorita.

- Não se ofenda, mas eu prefiro o sorriso do seu amigo. – Alice riu pulando mais uma vez no meu colo. Estava começando a ficar constrangedor. E é claro que Edward não iria ficar ofendido. Ele estava adorando aquilo! Se eu pudesse matá-lo somente com os olhos, acredito que nem no inferno ele iria parar.

- De forma alguma senhorita. Mas se conseguir fazer o Tenente Whitlock rir de verdade, aposto que vai gostar mais ainda.

- Não ouça o que o Tenente Cullen diz senhorita Brandon. Ele costuma ser piadista demais.

- Acredito cegamente que mesmo fazendo piada, o Tenente Cullen pode estar certo. – ela disse e jurei ouvir sinos pequeninos junto.

- Acredite, ele não está. – respondi sentindo meu rosto ferver. Por cima dos ombros dela, eu pude ver Edward tentando conter o riso. Ai se eu pudesse levantar dali.

- Eu não costumo me enganar senhor Jasper. Espero que nos encontremos com uma maior freqüência. Gostei da cor do seu rosto quando cora e dificilmente esquecerei o azul dos seus olhos. Até mais Tenente Cullen. – ela disse sem olhar pra ele. Levantou e saiu rebolando até sumir do salão.

Uma sensação de alívio me preencheu, mas logo senti falta de seu corpo miúdo sentado no meu.

- Até. – o filho da puta respondeu mesmo sabendo que ela não ia ouvir, só pra disfarçar o riso preso.

Olhei a cara vermelha do Cullen e fechei o punho, sentindo vontade de deixá-la mais vermelha ainda. Mas se fizesse isso, seríamos expulsos dali e nunca mais poderíamos voltar. Além do que, havia oficiais superiores ali. Eu não podia estragar meu nome dentro do quartel por causa do piadista do Cullen e nem queria que o mesmo acontecesse com ele porque eu não consegui conter meus impulsos – mesmo sabendo que ele merecia.

E também, se fosse expulso, como veria Alice de novo¿

E por que de repente eu sentia necessidade em vê-la novamente outras vezes¿

E por que Edward me olhava com cara de sacana¿

- Você precisava ver sua cara. – ele disse e eu lembrei que sentia raiva dele.

- E você não vai precisar ver a sua quando eu terminar de quebrá-la por completo.

- Ah Jazz, qual é¿ Vai dizer que não gostou dela ter sentado no seu colo e dizer que queria te encontrar de novo¿

- Edward, por que vou acreditar no que uma cantora de cabaré me disse sobre meus olhos ou sobre me encontrar de novo¿ Já viu quantos homens há aqui¿ Com certeza todos eles já ouviram a mesma coisa.

- Ouviram a mesma coisa pagando. Ela não cobrou nada de você.

- Já ouviu falar em cortesia¿

- Jasper! Você precisa derreter cara!

- E você precisa parar de querer me meter em contos de fadas só porque você encontrou o seu!

- Não se trata de contos de fadas. Se trata de você ter alguém ao seu lado, da mesma forma que eu tenho Bella do meu. Já viu a loucura que está esse mundo¿ Não me espanto se daqui a alguns anos tivermos outra guerra.

- Com guerra ou sem guerra Cullen, eu não vou me encher de esperanças por uma cantora de cabaré.

Continuamos ali, jogando, bebendo e ouvindo o jazz que vinha do palco. Em meu íntimo eu desejava que ela aparecesse ali, novamente, nem que fosse de relance. Ouvir de novo sua voz de fada. Mas não aconteceu. Nem me atrevi a perguntar àquela garçonete, que finalmente confirmei se chamar Tanya, alguma coisa sobre a senhorita Brandon. Aquilo fora somente um gracejo, normal em cabarés e não havia sido a primeira vez comigo. E com certeza não seria a última. E se eu perguntasse alguma coisa, o Cullen ia me encher mais ainda com aquela conversa de conto de fadas dele e sinceramente, não era algo que me agradava ouvir. Não que eu não gostasse de vê-lo comentar sobre qualquer coisa que acontecesse entre ele a senhorita Swan, ainda mais porque aquilo lhe fazia bem, já que ele não tinha quase ninguém, mas quando a história começava a virar para o meu lado, me irritava.

Ainda tive uma fagulha de esperança em vê-la, antes de sair, mas apenas uma fagulha não é suficiente para incendiar alguma coisa. Nem mesmo uma folha de papel.

Não estávamos bêbados. E nem perto disso. Mas aquilo foi o bastante para nos distrair, da maneira que queríamos. Edward foi pra sua casa e eu, passaria essa noite no quartel. Era onde eu estava morando aquela semana por pura opção.

Cheguei ao dormitório, que pra minha sorte era só meu aquela noite, e tirei a roupa. Quando desabotoava a camisa, percebi que o perfume dela estava ali. E me inebriou momentaneamente quando aproximei o tecido para sentir mais o cheiro, tão doce quanto ela. Me xinguei em pensamento e amaldiçoei aquela sorte por estar só naquele dormitório. Como conseguiria pensar em outra coisa sozinho ali¿ Aquela não seria uma noite em que eu pregaria os olhos.

Me lembrei de como me sentia no inicio da noite. Não passava nem perto de como eu me sentia agora. E era de certa forma, inexplicável.

Me sentei na beira do colchão e apoiei o peso do corpo nos joelhos, tendo como apoio os cotovelos.

Como podia aquela mulher, com aquele tamanho miúdo, com olhos tão encantadores, cheiro tão doce e tão inebriante, com tanta extroversão e diversão, aparecer do nada e... e me derrubar daquela forma¿

Como podia eu tão de repente querer tanto Alice Brandon daquela forma¿ Não estava certo. Eu não tinha aquele direito. E tinha prioridades. O quartel era minha prioridade. Eu não havia saído do Texas e ido para aquela cidade à toa.

Mas eu a queria. Queria sentir novamente seu cheiro, além do que havia ficado na minha camisa. Queria ouvir novamente sua voz de fada. Queria sentir outra vez sua pele macia e me divertir com sua extroversão excessiva.

Passei a mão pelo rosto, na vã tentativa de afastar aquelas coisas todas da minha cabeça enquanto terminava de me arrumar para dormir. O dia seguinte ainda era de folga, mas não era por isso que eu pareceria indisciplinado.

Coloquei as calças do pijama, me deitei e cobri somente minhas pernas com o lençol. Coloquei minhas mãos embaixo da cabeça e fiquei olhando o teto. Cair na cama foi fácil, mas tirar aqueles desejos da cabeça não. Precisava urgentemente me forçar a pensar em outra coisa. Então lá longe eu senti o entorpecimento que a bebida ia causando em meu corpo. Com dificuldades foquei os pensamentos nisso e finalmente consegui dormir.

Dormir não. Fechar os olhos.

Fechar os olhos e ver os dela, tão próximos dos meus.

Fechar os olhos e sentir seu perfume doce me deixando embevecido.

Fechar os olhos e sentir sua pele macia e seu corpo miúdo em meus braços.

Fechar os olhos e me perguntar por que Alice Brandon havia se tornado uma urgência para mim.

Fechar os olhos e deixar minha mente imaginar tudo aquilo que meu corpo sentia e desejava nesse momento.

Não tive dificuldades nenhuma para acordar no dia seguinte... porque simplesmente não dormi.

Tentei participar das atividades com os outros, mas meu superior me impediu de fazer isso, dizendo claramente que me expulsaria daquele quartel caso eu insistisse naquilo. E eu tinha que admitir para mim mesmo. Eu precisava descansar. A semana anterior havia sido árdua para mim. E eu começava a concordar com o Cullen com o fato de que eu precisava realmente de um tempo para mim. Talvez precisasse mesmo, já que estava concordando com ele.

Resolvi sair do quartel e dar uma volta pelas ruas. Estava bem mais calmo quanto às vontades em relação a Alice Brandon. Talvez se eu pagasse por uma vagabunda aqueles desejos todos parassem. E com certeza parariam. Havia pelo menos um mês e meio que eu não pagava por uma. Já estava virando castigo. Tudo bem, eu respeitava a minha escolha, respeitava a postura que eu deveria ter, meus deveres como militar, mas DIABOS! Eu era um homem! Tinha desejos e necessidades que precisavam ser supridas e nessas horas, eu realmente mandava minha patente e a força aérea pros infernos! E faria isso agora. Indubitavelmente. Era só procurar a vagabunda certa.

E quando eu ia ao local certo pra iniciar a minha procura, eu a vi. Ou melhor, eu a senti. Seu corpo miúdo se esbarrando ao meu e seu perfume me embevecendo de novo.

- Perdão eu... Tenente Whitlock! - ela disse animada, mostrando seu sorriso branco e encantador.

Eu deveria me mexer. Era o certo a se fazer. Sim, eu sabia que era o certo e sabia que era o que eu deveria fazer. Mas eu não conseguia. Deveria responder àquela voz suave e deliciosa, mas não conseguia formular nada. Não conseguia nem comandar meu próprio corpo. Essa mulher, Alice Brandon, tinha um controle sobre mim. E eu já me sentia totalmente dela.

Continua...

* * *

E então meus amores? Gostaram? Claro que eu não vou dizer nada por enquanto da historia... auhauhaa... NO SPOILERS! AHJAUHAI...

A música que a Alice canta é Nasty Naughty Boy, da Christina Aguilera. Faz parte do penúltimo cd dela, o Back To Basics, que por sinal, é super perfeito com toda as influências dos ritmos das décadas de 20, 30 e 40! Ou seja, muito Blues, muito Soul e claro... all that jazz!!! Talvez esse cd seja presença quase constante por aqui. T-A-L-V-E-Z... Lembrem-se que a boa música sempre tem boas fontes...

Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews! E Tb podem me achar no MSN, no twitter e no Orkut...

imaginarya_8 (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com

h t t p : / / twitter (ponto) com / paula_sammet

e o Orkut ta n profile... ^^

Beijomedeixareview!


	2. Você se preocupa demais

Capítulo 2 – Você se preocupa demais

- Perdão eu... Tenente Whitlock! - ela disse animada, mostrando seu sorriso branco e encantador.

Eu deveria me mexer. Era o certo a se fazer. Sim, eu sabia que era o certo e sabia que era o que eu deveria fazer. Mas eu não conseguia. Deveria responder àquela voz suave e deliciosa, mas não conseguia formular nada. Não conseguia nem comandar meu próprio corpo. Essa mulher, Alice Brandon, tinha um controle sobre mim. E eu já me sentia totalmente dela.

- Acho que esbarrei forte demais.

- Perdão... senhorita Brandon. – consegui finalmente articular alguma coisa.

- Pensei que militares usassem farda.

- É que estou de folga. – consegui articular novamente. Estava progredindo. Ótimo.

- Ah claro! Eu deveria ter imaginado antes. Perdão Tenente. – ela disse baixando os olhos e de repente eu senti que não deveria perder nenhum outro tipo de movimento dela.

Foi então que percebi que ela estava ainda mais bonita que na noite passada, usando um vestido rosa que tinha umas listras brancas na saia e onde terminavam as costuras, sapatos de tiras igualmente brancos, luvas da cor do vestido e os cabelos livres de qualquer coisa. Sem aquela maquiagem toda que ela usava na noite anterior, ela era ainda mais linda!

- Está tudo bem. – eu sorri sem graça passando a mão no cabelo.

- Hum... Eu estava certa quanto aos músculos. – ela disse e eu fiquei sem entender direito, até que lembrei que estava usando uma camisa de mangas curtas. – Senti saudades da cor dos seus olhos Tenente.

- Ahn... Eu...

- Está tudo bem. Não precisa dizer nada. – ela sorriu. E foi um sorriso inocente. Teria ela ficado sem graça diante do próprio comentário? - Estava indo para algum lugar? Assim, claro que estava, mas, me refiro a algum lugar especial?

"Sim, eu estava indo pagar uma prostituta para me aliviar a mente e a tensão..."

- Ahn... Não. Nenhum lugar em especial. Talvez fosse à casa do Tenente Cullen, mas ainda estava pensando sobre isso. – talvez fosse. Depois de pagar a prostituta.

- Ótimo! Por que não me acompanha até um ótimo café francês?

- Eu...

- Ora vamos Tenente Whitlock! Aposto que ainda nem tomou café, a julgar o quão cedo o senhor saiu do quartel.

- Como? - como ela sabia a hora que eu saí do quartel? De repente uma expressão do tipo "falei demais" surgiu em seu rosto perfeito...

- Ora Tenente, pense comigo. A julgar pelo horário que nos encontramos aqui, o senhor com certeza deve ter saído muito cedo do quartel. E acredito que deve ter feito todo o percurso a pé. Não que seja longe. – Eu estava começando a ficar confuso. – Ah, mas deixe pra lá. Me acompanha até o café? - ela perguntou já estendendo o braço para que eu enlaçasse o meu ao dela.

Eu queria querer dizer não. Eu sei bem o que iria acontecer depois que eu fosse com ela. Depois que saíssemos do tal café. Minha cabeça continuaria fervilhando Alice Brandon. Queria poder não me envolver tanto assim. Queria poder ser alheio a toda e qualquer sensação que ela pudesse me causar. Queria ser imune ao seu cheiro, seu sorriso, seu jeito meigo, ou qualquer outra coisa que ela pudesse exalar. Mas eu não era. Bastou apenas uma noite. Uma única noite e eu já era viciado em tudo que ela pudesse fazer com a minha cabeça. O engraçado é que, eu não era assim tão a pessoa mais correta do mundo – excluindo minha carreira militar. A prostituta que eu pagaria se não tivesse encontrado Alice não seria a primeira e nem a última. Gostaria de saber o que ela tinha realmente que me prendera de uma forma quase imediata.

- Claro, senhorita Brandon. – respondi unindo meu braço ao dela. Aquele perfume...

- Apenas Alice. Eu prefiro assim. – Aquele sorriso...

E lá estava eu, entorpecido novamente.

Não me lembro muito bem de como e quando havíamos chegado ao Café. Lembro apenas de ouvir sua voz, sentir seu perfume e rir junto com seu riso de sininhos.

- O Tenente Cullen estava certo. – ela disse. Eu nem podia imaginar sobre o que o Cullen estava certo dessa vez. Em se tratando de mim, ele não acertava nunca.

- Como? Sobre... o que?

- Seu sorriso. Eu gostei de verdade dele.

- Ahn... O-obrigado. – agradeci completamente sem graça. Deus! O que ela estava fazendo comigo?

- Vamos entrar Tenente. Tenho certeza de que vai gostar do chocolate quente que...

- Jasper. – eu lhe disse.

- Hum? - seus olhos confusos me prenderam outra vez.

- Me chame apenas de Jasper. Estou sem minha farda então sou um cidadão como qualquer outro aqui.

- Se apresentou como Tenente ontem a noite. E estava sem farda.

- Perdão. Foi o costume.

- Não tem problema nenhum... Jasper. Vamos entrar.

Ouvir meu nome sendo pronunciado por seus lábios rosados me causou certo frisson.

O local era bem aconchegante. As paredes cor de baunilha entravam em harmonia com os arabescos azuis e brancos de alguns painéis. A luz que vinha de fora era filtrada pela fazenda das cortinas leves que adornavam as grandes janelas de vidro, que continham também pintados em azul, os letreiros que indicavam que aquele era um café francês. No salão havia mesas com duas e quatro cadeiras, todas cuidadosamente arrumadas e encapadas. O balcão era de mármore claro e as vitrines abaixo dele eram todas de vidro e estavam lotadas de doces e salgados.

- Bom dia Kate!

- Bom dia Alice! – a moça atrás do balcão lhe cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- Deixe-me apresentar meu amigo. Tenente Jasper Whitlock. – mais uma vez aquele frisson ao ouvir meu nome mencionado por ela.

- Huh? Tenente? - ouvi outra voz, que veio além do balcão. – Foi isso que ouvi, _cherrie_? - provavelmente a origem francesa daquele café.

- Madame Sylvie! A senhora não ouviu errado. Jasper é mesmo Tenente. – ela me olhou sorrindo e eu não tinha a mínima idéia se me sentia constrangido ou articulava alguma coisa para sair dali. – Não se preocupe, ela logo esquece isso quando eu fizer o pedido. – Alice sussurrou para mim.

- Exército, Marinha ou Força Aérea? - a senhora francesa me perguntou.

- Força Aérea.

- Oh! _Mon Dieu_! Um piloto! Isso é tão maravilhoso!

- Sylvie querida, será que podemos fazer nossos pedidos agora?

- _OUI! Oui cherrie_! Kate, anote o pedidos deles, _s'il vous plaît_! Eu vou caprichar no sabor!

- Não lhe disse? - Alice riu novamente e me puxou para sentarmos a uma mesa em frente a uma das janelas.

Vi a moça – que se bem me lembro se chama Kate – sair de trás do balcão e se dirigir até nossa mesa para anotar nosso pedido.

- E então, o que desejam?

- Quero um chocolate com chantilly, uma fatia de torta de morango daquela que você sabe que eu gosto e hum... acho que só.

- Não vai querer os suspiros hoje?

- Claro! Os suspiros! Como pude me esquecer! Quero os suspiros também.

- E o Tenente?

- Apenas um café.

- Ora não seja sem graça Jasper! Lhe trouxe aqui com o intuito de fazê-lo experimentar o chocolate da Madame Sylvie. Kate, traga um chocolate para ele também!

- É serio senhorita, apenas um café.

- Kate, traga os dois chocolates e não se fala mais nisso! Pronto. – ela fez a menina anotar rapidamente o pedido e sair dali correndo praticamente – Não discuta comigo Jasper.

- Sim senhora.

- Ótimo. Então, me diga, além de ser militar, o que você faz Jasper?

- Eu apenas sou militar.

- Só?

- Só. É aquela coisa que você já escolhe desde que nasceu. Nasci pra pilotar aviões e servir o país. Então é isso que eu faço.

- Não acredito que não tenha aprendido a fazer nada além disso.

- Na verdade aprendi, quando era moleque. Minha mãe queria que eu fosse pianista, então, tive de aprender a tocar. Mas confesso que não sou um exímio tocador. Edward é muito melhor que eu. Ele se dedicou realmente a isso. Ainda fico me perguntando como ele chegou à força aérea.

- Edward é o Tenente Cullen, não?

- Sim.

- Você tem mais pose de militar que ele.

- Todos dizem, mas Edward é tão bom quanto eu nisso.

- Me fale mais de você e não do Tenente Cullen. De onde você é, sua família, do que você gosta...

- Alice, desculpe, mas pra que tudo isso?

Eu tinha que perguntar. Afinal, era estranho. Eu a conheci ontem, me apaixonei quase que de imediato, a reencontrei hoje, houve um instante em que ela fez uma expressão estranha, e agora ela queria saber da minha vida inteira. Antes de enfiar mais coisas na minha cabeça e não ficar imaginando contos de fadas eu precisava realmente saber.

- Para nos conhecermos Jasper.

- Desculpe a franqueza das palavras e espero que não se ofenda, mas nos conhecermos para que?

- Para sermos amigos Tenente. – eu vi sinceridade naqueles olhos. Mal tínhamos nos encontrado e eu já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes estes mesmos olhos já haviam me conquistado hoje. – Apesar da companhia do Tenente Edward ontem, você me pareceu meio solitário.

Eu era tão transparente assim?

Aparentemente era. Ao menos para ela.

- É... Digamos que eu seja um pouco sim.

- Dois chocolates quentes, uma fatia de torta de morango e suspiros. Madame Sylvie mandou dizer que foi um prazer inenarrável preparar tudo para os dois. Com licença.

- Obrigada Kate.

- Obrigado Senhorita.

Ela tinha razão. Aquele chocolate era mesmo uma delícia, mas eu ainda me contentava um pouco mais somente com o café.

- Texas.

- Hum?

- Sou do Texas. Me uni à Força Aérea lá, mas logo pedi transferência para Chicago. Minha irmã vai se casar e bom... Eu não queria acompanhar essas coisas todas.

- Fugiu do Texas só pra não ver sua irmã se casando?

- Não exatamente. Queria distância de todos também. É difícil explicar. Na verdade, nem eu sei direito.

- Um dia você encontra a resposta.

- E você?

- Mississipi.

- De tão longe?

- Veja só quem fala.

- E então, o que faz além de cantar e dançar?

- Apenas cantar e dançar. Na verdade, sou melhor cantando do que dançando.

- Nada além disso?

- Nada. E eu sei bem o que está pensando. Mas isso é tudo o que faço naquele cabaré. Subo no palco, me apresento e vou embora pra casa. Aliás, foi assim que fiz a fama em vários estados.

- Mas... Por que justo um cabaré?

- Ora Tenente, qual outro lugar aceitaria uma moça que adora cantar? E que outro lugar pagaria tão bem para isso? Eu já tive que fugir do Mississipi para conseguir tudo. Minha família era muito conservadora. Jamais aceitariam isso. Eu tinha de me sustentar de alguma forma. E escolhi fazer o que mais gosto e aquilo que eu sei fazer muito bem.

- Passou por vários estados?

- Sim. Eu ia me cansando dos lugares e então vinha embora.

- Então logo vai embora de Chicago? - perguntei sentindo certo peso no peito.

- Não sei. Chicago tem coisas que outras cidades não tem. Ainda tenho muito para ver aqui.

- Como o que, por exemplo,?

- Ora Jasper, muitas coisas. Muitas coisas que, aliás, você pode me mostrar já que está aqui há mais tempo que eu.

- Ahn... Eu...

- Ora, não vai me dizer não de novo vai?

- É que... Tudo bem. – não havia como negar aquilo pra ela. Alice já mandava em mim.

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que ela queria que eu mostrasse pra ela, mas eu o faria.

Passamos um tempo totalmente agradável juntos. Depois do Café Francês, fizemos uma caminhada divertida pela cidade. Alice estava me fazendo rir o tempo todo. Era absurdamente impressionante como ela me fazia bem. O som do meu próprio riso já me agradava, como que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Já o dela, o dela era a razão do meu vício. A droga que eu já necessitava muito mais que diariamente.

Se eu tinha alguma idéia tola antes de encontrá-la, ela já havia sido dissipada. Lembro somente que ela envolvia prostitutas. E o Cullen. Claro. Edward.

Cogitei por um instante conversar com ele sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas desisti quase que imediatamente. A razão de Edward podia ser razão demais algumas vezes. Como eu diria à ele que eu havia me apaixonado pela cantora do cabaré? Ele me xingaria de louco, inconseqüente e tudo mais que o vocabulário dele pudesse permitir. Me faria cair em falsa razão e acordar desse sonho tão perfeito que eu estava tendo. Mas não era sonho. Era real. Ela estava ali. Eu sentia sua pele de seda, seu perfume adocicado, ouvia sua voz de anjo. O meu anjo. De cabelos curtos e espetados, olhos escuros, doces e gentis.

- Parece tão longe Jasper.

- Ahn... Não é nada. Estava apenas pensando no que ia fazer ao chegar ao quartel. – as malas.

- Há tanto tempo aqui e você ainda mora no quartel?

- Por pura opção minha.

- Você ama mesmo o que faz, não é?

- Definitivamente. – acho que será um páreo duro dividir meu coração entre Alice e a carreira militar.

- Disciplina é algo que somente um homem perfeito é capaz de ter.

- Ainda estou longe da perfeição Alice. – disse sorrindo sem graça.

Sorri com aquilo e tinha certeza de que meu rosto havia corado. Como ela conseguia fazer isso comigo ainda era algo que eu não conseguia entender.

Cai na besteira de olhar para o relógio e vi que já estava começando a ficar tarde para mim. Me separar de Alice agora era algo que eu não queria, mas precisava. Quando eu a encontraria de novo? Eu poderia sair do quartel nos outros dias, mas não seria nada parecido ao que estava sendo aquele momento. Eu só teria folga de novo dali a quinze dias. Eu conseguiria sobreviver nesse tempo todo, sem ela? É claro que não. Teria que aproveitar qualquer tempo que eu pudesse passar fora só pra vê-la. Mas ai estava outro problema. Como eu a encontraria? Claro, se eu perguntasse isso, ela me responderia, mas, não seria abusado demais da minha parte? Mas eu precisava saber.

- Está distante novamente. Acho que já estou te atrapalhando.

- De forma alguma Alice. É que está começando a ficar tarde e eu preciso voltar ao quartel.

- Tão preocupado com o quartel...

- Na verdade, não era isso que me preocupava realmente.

- E o que era?

- Estava pensando em como e quando vou encontrá-la de novo.

- Sempre que quiser.

- Não é todo o tempo que posso sair de lá.

- Na sua próxima folga.

- É só daqui a quinze dias. Mas posso tentar aparecer ao Amelia's Jazz Club daqui a duas noites. Só não posso ficar muito tempo fora.

- Não tem problema nenhum Tenente. – ela deu um sorriso que foi impossível não me perder nele.

- Ahn... Tem algum lugar onde eu possa deixá-la antes de voltar?

- Pode ser no café da madame Sylvie.

- Claro.

Levei Alice de volta ao Café tentando não pensar que teria que ficar longe dela, mas foi impossível ao ver a fachada do lugar. E ali nos despedimos.

- Espero não ter sido ousado demais ao pedir para vê-la de novo. Se fui, perdão. Esta não era a minha intenção.

- Você se desculpa demais Jasper. É claro que não foi ousado e é claro que adorei saber que você queria me ver de novo. – sua mão fez um toque macio em meu rosto. A melhor sensação que eu havia tido até agora – Nos vemos logo Tenente Whitlock. – ela se foi e me deixou totalmente entorpecido.

Deus! Eu estava completamente dependente dela!

Voltei ao quartel pensando exatamente nisso. Eu já dependia seriamente dela. Mas se quisesse tê-la ao meu lado, eu precisava ajeitar as coisas. A começar por um lugar para morar. Eu morava naquela caserna porque queria. Tinha condições muito mais que suficientes para um bom lugar. Assim que tivesse tempo procuraria por um. Já estava até imaginando Edward me chamando para dividir aquela casa com ele novamente. Mas não era o que eu queria. Ainda mais porque ele e Bella não demorariam tanto para acabar casando. E eu faria o que ali?

Eu tinha educação e vergonha na cara. Não ocuparia a casa do Cullen assim. Não mesmo. Afinal de contas, já saí de lá para ir morar onde moro agora. Nada contra o Cullen, mas essa coisa de dividir uma casa com outro cara não era algo que me agradasse.

- Jasper! Onde você esteve? Estou te procurando há um bom tempo!

- Estava por aí - respondi pro Cullen.

- Pagando prostitutas de novo, aposto.

- Desculpe se eu posso fazer isso e você não. – ele odiava quando eu respondia isso. Acho que esse era um dos raros momentos em que ele se arrependia em ter uma quase noiva e ser louco por ela.

- Cara, você tem que parar com isso e arranjar alguém real pra você!

- Prostitutas são reais Edward.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer Jazz.

- É, eu sei.

- Vai passar a vida toda gastando seu dinheiro e se gastando assim Jasper?

- Não. E nem quero isso.

- Não é o que parece. – quando eu disse que a razão de Edward poderia ser razão demais, eu me referia a isso.

- E se eu... não sei... de repente acabasse gostando de...

- De uma prostituta? Não me diga que... – ai merda...

- Não seu idiota! Não é nada disso! Me deixe terminar de formular a frase, ai você vem com essa sua inteligência excessiva e irritante.

- Então termine.

- Se eu me apaixonasse por alguém que não fosse exatamente da sociedade e nem tivesse assim uma profissão tão aceitável, mas que não fosse prostituta, que fique bem claro!

- Não sei como isso afetaria sua carreira aqui dentro, mas se fosse alguém que o fizesse realmente feliz, por que não?

- Se fosse uma cantora...

- Bom, mulheres que saem de casa para ganhar a vida cantando não são muito bem vistas, você sabe disso...

- Se fosse Alice Brandon... – agora ele iria me infernizar com a maldita razão. Vou tentar contar quantos xingamentos o vocabulário dele pode proferir.

- Alice Brandon? A cantora do Amelia's Jazz ontem?

- Ela mesma. Mas antes que você diga alguma coisa, ela é apenas cantora lá! Nada além disso.

-E como você sabe disso?

- Eu encontrei com ela, ou melhor, ela me encontrou hoje e ficamos conversando esse tempo todo.

- Você está apaixonado cara. – não era uma pergunta.

- É, eu tô.

- Completamente bobo por ela.

- Eu to.

- Agora sabe como eu me sinto em relação à Bella.

- Sei.

- Agora me responda, eu tinha razão quanto a isso tudo antes, não tinha?

- Se vai continuar desvirtuando meu orgulho eu vou enfiar meu punho no meio dessa sua carinha bonita.

- É, você sabe que eu tinha.

- Eu estou perdido. EU a conheci ontem e já quero ela para mim pra sempre! Isso é tolice! – a razão do senhor-eu-tenho-sempre-a-razão-de-tudo-porque-eu-sei-mais-que-o-Jasper estava me deixando confuso.

- Acredita mesmo que isso seja uma tolice?

- Não sei. Nunca me senti assim antes.

- Cara, vai em frente. Tá na cara que é ela. Se aparecerem obstáculos, tenho certeza de que você vai saber enfrentar da melhor forma.

- Vou me mudar daqui.

- Pode ir morar comigo de novo.

- Não mesmo. Você é irritante demais, é homem e daqui a pouco vai estar casando com a Bella. Vou fazer o que lá? Além do mais, como vou mostrar algo para Alice se estiver morando em uma casa que nem é minha? Não. Amanhã mesmo procuro alguma coisa nos jornais.

- Você que sabe. A oferta ainda está de pé.

A reação de Edward foi até melhor do que eu esperava. Pensei que ele fosse me crucificar ou algo do tipo, mas foi ao contrário. Lembrei que eu havia cogitado não contar aquilo para ele durante essa tarde. Teria sido um erro. Acho que tudo o que ele queria mesmo era que tudo acabasse bem tanto pra mim como pra ele. Apesar de achar isso meio afrescalhado, eu respeito. Edward com certeza sabia muito mais do que eu. E como um bom irmão, ele só queria que as coisas dessem certo. Eu teria que agradecê-lo por isso algum dia. E teria que fazer de uma forma que o ego dele não ficasse mais inflado do que era.

Ri diante do meu pensamento. Como se eu também não tivesse meu ego inflado diante de elogios e agradecimentos...

Continua...

* * *

Olá minhas queridas...

Mais um capitulo online! Finalmente... Nossa... auhauahuaa... Só demorei porque tava esperando a resposta que essa fic teria... Se não houvessem comentários tão estimuladores, mesmo que poucos, a fic iria pro saco e seria só mais uma obra pra eu mesma ler... auhauhua... Mas fico feliz por vcs terem lido, gostado e comentado! Sério mesmo!

Um dos motivos que me levam a amar de paixão o Jasper é a paixão dele pelo militarismo... Sério... Também sou apaixonada pelas forças armadas, mas enquanto o Jazz prefere o exército, eu prefiro as forças aéreas, tanto que desvirtuei a historia real e fiz o Jasper piloto!!! AMO!

Time to answer the reviews...

**'b brandon **: vc pediu e aqui está! ^^

**lane**: Obrigada flor... Mas Alice não vai ser mulherzinha não... ^^ Don't worry...

**Mary P. Candles Maine**: ganhei uma fã! Que ótimo! Isso é estimulante sabia? ^^ Espero que goste do segundo capitulo...

**Katryna Greenleaf**: Menine... Alice e Jasper são os melhores pra mim... Sem concorrência com ngm... auhuahauhaua... Espero que vc continue gostando da fic... ^^

**MahRathbone**: uahuahauha... Nossa... é bom ver leitoras empolgadas assim!!! Espero que continue lendo... ^^

É isso ai meus amores... Continuem acompanhando aqui e na minha outra fic "Você não sabe o efeito que causa nas pessoas"! Beijinhos...

Se vcs tiverem Twitter podem me seguir e perguntar algo da fic ou me conhecer melhor... **twitter . com / paula_sammet**


	3. Com Freqüência e Intensidade

Capítulo 3 – Com freqüência e intensidade.

Eu não devia estar fazendo aquilo, mas não podia mais voltar atrás. Lá estava eu, no cabaré – cumprindo a minha promessa, mas fardado. Os olhares cobiçosos que recebi enquanto passava pelo salão me deixavam meio desconfortável. Não que não me agradassem, mas pra mim agora estava sendo estranho. Eu já havia cumprido todas as minhas tarefas no quartel, mas como não estava de folga, tinha de manter as vestimentas do meu dia a dia como militar. Me mantive um pouco longe do maior movimento, esperando apenas que ela aparecesse no palco. Eu deveria ter perguntado a que horas seria seu número. E se ela já tivesse se apresentado e ido embora pensando que eu não havia cumprido minha promessa?

Vi a loira que sempre servia a mim e Edward. Céus, como era mesmo o nome dela?

- Tanya!

- Tenente! E fardado? - mais um olhar cobiçoso. E outra vez Edward tinha razão.

- Sabe me dizer se a senhorita Alice já cantou?

- Veio ver Alice Brandon? - ela disse num muxoxo.

- Ahn... Também. Sabe se ela já se apresentou?

- Se tivesse chegado um pouco mais tarde perderia. Ela subirá ao palco agora.

- Obrigado. – disse me afastando dela. Eu sabia que chamava atenção e aquilo se duplicava com a farda, mas se eu continuasse ali, aquela mulher me despiria em questão de segundos.

Olhei para o palco e não prestei atenção na letra da música que ela cantava, sabia apenas que era lenta e hoje ela estava só no palco, com um vestido longo, azul, deslumbrante. Sua voz era suave e me atingiu fundo. Estava entorpecido novamente. Senti minhas pernas derreterem, mas de alguma forma mágica, eu ainda estava de pé. Imerso na parte mais sossegada daquele cabaré – se é que isso fosse possível – mas ainda de pé.

Eu torcia para que ela me enxergasse ali. Não queria chamar mais atenção do já chamava.

Esses dois dias foram torturantes para mim. Não parei um momento sequer de pensar nela. Tudo, tudo que havia feito esse tempo todo tinha pelo menos algum ponto direcionado a ela. Alice Brandon. Era sempre Alice Brandon.

Eu já havia conseguido um ótimo apartamento, que era perfeito para mim. Estava ainda arrumando detalhes de mobília e ainda no final da semana eu me mudaria para lá. Estava empolgado com isso. E ansioso também. Ansioso pelo dia em que eu levaria Alice até lá.

Me senti um pouco tolo pensando nisso. Eu nem havia dito nada para ela sobre como me sentia e já me imaginava entrando com ela no colo em meu apartamento. Não sabia nem como ela iria reagir quanto a isso. E se aquela coisa toda fosse apenas simpatia? Eu já estava fantasiando demais quanto a isso.

Aquela noite ela não desceu do palco como fez há dois dias. Me senti feliz por um lado e decepcionado por outro. Eu estava escondido. Como ela iria saber que eu estava ali? Mas ela já sabia disso e eu só me dei conta quando saí de meus devaneios e encontrei seu olhar pousado no meu. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto. Abaixou-se e disse algo para uma pessoa ali perto e saiu. Eu agora só ouvia os aplausos. E agora? O que eu faria? Me sentia meio perdido. Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e comecei a caminha lentamente, esperando ter alguma brilhante idéia do que fazer. Porta dos fundos talvez? Estava pensando em acatar minha idéia quando fui abordado por um homem com voz afetada.

- E você deve ser o homem. Nossa, Alice tem realmente um bom gosto. Ela me pediu pra avisar que encontra com você lá fora, Tenente.

- Obrigado. – eu disse me afastando rapidamente. Não gosto da idéia de ter homens me cobiçando.

Saí do cabaré e a esperei lá fora, do jeito que ela havia me pedido. Ainda com a mão no bolso eu observava o movimento nas ruas e depois voltei meu olhar para cima. Não estava tão tarde e o céu estava cheio de estrelas. Talvez uma conspiração ao meu favor.

Não tenho idéia de quanto tempo fiquei esperando por ela ali, mas quando Alice apareceu, estava muito mais bonita do que estava, usando um vestido preto, com grandes flores coloridas, até os joelhos, e sapatos escuros.

- Como vai Tenente? Perdão se o fiz esperar muito.

- Na verdade, eu perdi um pouco a noção do tempo. – sorri sem graça.

- E então Tenente Whitlock, eu espero não tê-lo metido em confusão por estar aqui.

- Apenas Jasper, Alice.

- Você está de farda.

- Apenas Jasper. E não, não me meteu em confusão.

- Isso é uma permissão especial, Jasper?

- É. Pode considerar uma permissão especial. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Fiquei feliz por ter vindo.

- Confesso que fiquei com medo de chegar aqui e não encontrá-la.

- Eu sabia que chegaria na hora certa.

- Sabia? Como?

- Não sei. Apenas sabia.

- Ahn... Posso acompanhá-la até sua casa?

- Claro. Eu iria adorar.

Iniciamos nossa caminha de forma tranqüila. Conversando sempre.

- E então Jasper, o que fez nesses dois dias?

- Ahn... Eu sai do quartel.

- Saiu? Como assim?

- Me mudo para um apartamento ainda no final dessa semana.

- Isso é ótimo Jasper!

- Sim. De repente eu não vi mais motivo em continuar morando ali. Mesmo que estivesse só há alguns dias. Eu morava antes com Edward, mas...

- Dois homens morando numa casa. Eu entendo.

- Estava ficando meio embaraçoso pra mim. Nada contra o Cullen, mas...

- E por que só se mudará ao fim de semana?

- Apenas arrumando a mobília.

- Tenho certeza absoluta de que tudo deve estar meticulosamente perfeito. – ela sorriu e eu ri sem graça. Ela tinha razão.

- E você?

- Ora Tenente, eu divido meu tempo em ensaiar e cuidar da minha casa. Nada além disso. E foi o que fiz durante esses dois dias.

Certo. Era óbvio que ela sequer havia pensado em mim. Mas também, por que pensaria? Ela não sente por mim o que eu sinto por ela.

- Mas... em alguns momentos eu tiver de dividir com uma coisa a mais.

- Seria eu curioso demais se perguntasse o que?

- Com você Jasper. – eu parei de andar e ela continuou caminhando.

- C-co-comigo?

- Sim. Você não acha mesmo que seus olhos azuis são algo para se esquecer, acha?

- Eu... Alice... ahn...

- Precisa de ajuda pra falar Tenente? - ela agora ria da minha cara. Tudo bem. Eu deveria estar com uma cara péssima mesmo.

- É que eu não esperava por algo assim.

- É claro que não. E eu sabia disso.

- Fez de propósito então? Só para se divertir comigo?

- Sim. – fiquei aliviado, porém um tanto decepcionado.

Talvez eu estivesse deixando transparecer demais que estava de quatro por ela, por isso Alice conseguia facilmente se divertir as minhas custas.

- Mas não foi menti quando disse que dividi meu tempo pensando em você. – ela sorriu e corou um pouco.

- E o que pensou sobre mim? - agora eu a faria dizer tudo, antes de eu dizer qualquer coisa.

- Ora Jasper, não vai querer realmente que eu diga, não é? - ela agora estava totalmente corada. E estava linda.

- Ahn... Acho que vou. – conviver com o Edward até ensina alguma coisa de vez em quando. Aprendi isso com ele. Mas jamais contaria isso. Ele já tem um ego inflado demais.

- Não é justo.

- O que?

- Não é justo que eu conte essas coisas pra você sem saber algo em troca. – ela queria negociar? Era isso?

- O que quer saber em troca Alice? - talvez eu não estivesse negociando direito. Mas eu não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada com ela me deslumbrando dessa forma.

- Pensou em mim em algum momento?

Eu sabia que não estava negociando direito. Sabia que viria algo como isso. Na verdade, talvez até quisesse ouvir aquela pergunta mesmo.

- Jasper? - ela me chamou com uma expressão de preocupação – Foi uma pergunta impertinente?

- Não... Não... É que você me pegou de surpresa novamente.

- Então...?

- O tempo todo.

- Como? - aquela expressão de incredulidade era estranha para mim. Senti que gostar dela como eu estava gostando estava sendo um erro. Será que era isso mesmo?

- Venho pensando em você a cada segundo que passa desde que nos conhecemos. Não me pergunte como aconteceu. Quando dei por mim, já estava completamente tomado.

- Dessa vez foi você que me pegou de surpresa. Eu não esperava ouvir isso. Jamais passaria pela minha cabeça isso Jasper.

- Fui tão absurdo assim?

- Não! Não foi. Eu... – ela tinha pressa nas palavras. Isso era bom ou ruim? Se fosse ruim, eu realmente estava cometendo um erro. Se fosse bom, então... ela também sentia o que eu sentia?

Preferi ficar com a segunda opção. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Não esperava que você estivesse pensando em mim dessa forma.

- Foi um erro meu então?

- Não é isso. – sua voz soou mais calma. E então paramos diante de uma casa.

- E o que é então? - perguntei sem tirar meus olhos do dela.

- Essa é minha casa Tenente.

- Alice...

- Não foi erro seu Jasper. De forma alguma. Não pense isso. E eu gostei muito de saber disso.

- Alice... – me aproximei mais dela. Aquilo já estava ficando insuportável para mim.

- O que?

- Seria muita ousadia minha dizer que quero lhe beijar e fazê-lo?

Eu olhava fixamente em seus olhos, mas não sei em que momento eles se distanciaram de mim. Quando acordei daquele momento, ela estava na porta da sua asa, me olhando com um sorriso doce estampado em seus lábios.

- Quer entrar Tenente?

- Ahn... é melhor não. Não está tão tarde, mas acredito que não vá ser algo bom você ser vista com um homem entrando em sua casa a noite.

- Ninguém desconfiaria de um militar Jasper. Vamos. Eu lhe ofereço algo para beber.

- Alice...

- Cinco minutos Jasper. Nada além disso. – sua expressão era infantil e angelical, como aquelas crianças pedindo algo para os pais, juntando as duas mãozinhas na frente do rosto.

Impossível resistir

- Tudo bem Alice.

Seu sorriso se alargou e ela atravessou a porta. Coloquei o quepe embaixo do braço e entrei logo atrás dela. Fui invadido por um doce perfume e uma onda de calma.

- Pode se sentar Tenente. Vou preparar o drink e já trago para você. Não demoro.

- Alice, por favor. Apenas Jasper.

A casa dela era bem aconchegante e meticulosamente arrumada. Depois ela falava de mim.

- Aqui está. – ela voltou com uma bandeja nas mãos com dois copos. Realmente não havia demorado.

- Obrigado.

- Ainda lhe sobram três minutos.

- Receio ter que tomar essa dose de uma única vez.

- Não tenha pressa Jasper. Fique o tempo que quiser.

- Pensei ter dito cinco minutos.

- Permissão especial.

- Obrigado pela permissão, mas de qualquer forma não vou poder demorar muito.

- Sim senhor, Tenente.

Ainda ficamos rindo um pouco mais e os cinco minutos se transformaram em meia hora.

- Alice, agora eu preciso ir.

- Quando vou vê-lo novamente Jasper?

- Ahn... que tal no final de semana?

- Não vai estar de mudança?

- Eu dou um jeito.

Recoloquei o quepe e ela abriu a porta para que eu saísse. Corei rapidamente quando me lembrei que havia pedido para beijá-la mais cedo. Havia sido tolo, havia sido impulsivo, mas não me arrependia de ter dito. Tudo bem. Uma pequena parte de mim havia se arrependido sim. Aquele pedaço de razão que ainda não havia sido tomado por Alice.

-Então nos vemos no final de semana

- Nos vemos no final de semana.

- Até mais Alice.

- Jasper! – me virei para ela, que estava com uma expressão divertida no rosto. A distância entre nós ainda era pequena – Ainda me deve um beijo.

Senti meu rosto se iluminar e meu coração se aquecer e acelerar. Num piscar de olhos, a distância, por mais curta que fosse, havia sido vencida e eu senti os lábios macios dela nos meus. Eu estava louco por aquilo, louco por ela, simplesmente louco por qualquer coisa que me lembrasse e que tivesse a ver com Alice.

Relutante eu me afastei dela. Precisava respirar. Nunca na vida odiei tanto precisar de ar para sobreviver. O rubor em seu rosto e um pequeno vestígio de frustração demonstrava que ela sentia o mesmo que eu. E quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, eu sou. Ela sentia exatamente a mesma coisa que eu.

- Eu não queria que fosse embora. – ela me disse com a voz baixa.

- E nem eu queria ir. – eu lhe disse encostando meu rosto no dela. Tentando absorver o máximo daquele momento, daquela sensação e do cheiro dela.

- Então fique. Você não é obrigado a passar a noite no quartel. – ela se afastou para olhar em meus olhos e segurou minhas mãos entre as suas.

- É melhor não Alice. E eu preciso mesmo voltar para lá.

- Por que?

- Recrutas.

- Odeio todos eles. – eu ri disso.

- Você não os odeia mais que eu.

Trocamos mais um beijo e eu finalmente – e totalmente contra minha vontade – consegui ir. Dormir aquela noite? Impossível. Eu estava totalmente eufórico. Me sentindo igual a uma criança que ganhou o melhor presente do mundo.

Céus! Eu precisava urgentemente dessa mulher ao meu lado!

Quando eu deitei a cabeça no travesseiro, senti novamente os lábios doces de Alice colados aos meus. Seus dedos finos enroscando-se em meus cabelos. A essência adocicada do perfume dela. Seu hálito delicioso misturado com o whisky que havíamos tomado. Depois e só via seu rosto de fada. Fechei meus olhos pensando nela e milagrosamente consegui dormir.

**xxXOXxx**

Fazia quase cinco meses que eu havia conhecido aquela que tinha certeza ser a mulher da minha vida. Minha paixão por Alice crescia mais a cada dia que passava. E a dela por mim ia pelo mesmo caminho. Prova de tudo isso fui eu me mudar para meu apartamento e uma semana depois implorar para que ela viesse morar comigo e ela aceitar prontamente.

Esse fato foi uma surpresa para ambos, já que sempre fomos pessoas totalmente independentes de qualquer coisa. Mas eu queria Alice ao meu lado e ela me queria ao seu.

Era muito bom morar com ela. Ela sabia exatamente do que eu gostava e eu já estava ficando mal-acostumado ao levantar todos os dias com aquele cheiro bom de café, omeletes e panquecas invadindo a casa e seu perfume doce exalando por todo nosso quarto. Aquela manhã não foi nada diferente, a não ser pela minha fada. Quando saí da cama encontrei Alice na sala, em frente à janela, com os braços cruzados e o olhar perdido. Ela estava triste. Mas ela nunca me dizia o motivo. E eu tinha certeza que não era eu. Quando ficava brava comigo Alice fazia questão de despejar sua raiva de uma só vez.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamento que nem se dava conta do leve frio que fazia lá fora e era trazido para dentro de casa através da brisa que entrava pela janela.

- Alice? - eu a chamei e a abracei. Seu corpo envolto pelo robe de tecido macio estava frio. E eu a assustei.

-Jasper! Assim você me mata de susto.

- Desculpe amor. Por que você não sai daqui? Está frio.

- Eu nem estava percebendo.

- Por que não volta pra nossa cama, hum?

- Seu café vai esfriar Jasper. – eu adorava quando ela fazia isso.

- Eu não me importo. – eu disse carregando-a no colo.

- JAZZ!

Eu sabia que se fizesse isso lhe arrancaria um sorriso e foi o que eu fiz. Eu detestava ver aquela expressão em seu rosto. E detestava mais ainda não saber qual o motivo daquilo. Mas mesmo não sabendo, eu me sentia totalmente na obrigação de dar meu melhor e fazê-la esquecer.

Deitei Alice em nossa cama e tomei-lhe os lábios, mas ela acabou sendo mais rápida e quando vi, já estava por cima de mim.

Nos amamos naquelas manhã e agora eu ouvia as batidas de seu coração, deitado em seu peito, e sentia meus cabelos serem enrolados por seus dedos delicados.

- Você me deixa mal-acostumado desse jeito, ali.

- Não seja bobo, Jasper. – ainda havia um pouco de frustração em sua voz.

- Ali, o que a está incomodando?

- Não é nada Jazz.

- Por que você sempre diz que não é nada, quando é visível que tem alguma coisa lhe incomodando? Sabe, eu me sinto frustrado em não saber o que te deixa tão triste – eu lhe disse deitando ao seu lado agora – Me sinto totalmente impotente.

-Desculpe. Eu não queria incomodá-lo com isso. – ela passou a mão pelo meu rosto.

- O que me incomoda é não saber o que fazer para não vê-la assim.

- Jasper, tomei uma decisão.

- Qual?

- Vou deixar o cabaré. – ah é, esqueci de mencionar que ela ainda cantava no Amelia's Jazz Club.

- Mas Alice, é o seu trabalho.

- Eu sei, mas posso muito bem fazer outra coisa.

- Por que está fazendo tudo isso?

- Não acho que vá ser bom pra você, dentro de onde você está, ter sua garota cantando num night club.

- Minha garota? Eu amo isso.

- Além do mais, eu já não me sinto bem lá.

- Você tem certeza disso, Alice? Cantar é o que mais ama fazer.

- Eu amo você mais do que isso.

- Eu não quero me sentir culpado por você desistir do seu trabalho.

- O principal motivo não é você Jasper.

- Tudo bem. Você faz o que quiser Alice. Agora, será que pode me dizer o que a incomoda?

- Você não vai desistir, não é?

- Não.

- Tudo bem. Eu escrevi outra carta para minha família. E mais uma vez não obtive resposta. Eu mandei o número do nosso telefone. Espero que não se importe.

- Não. Há quanto tempo você vem mandando cartas para eles?

- Desde que saí de casa.

- Quantas vezes lhe responderam?

- Só uma. Para me dizer para parar de escrever para eles.

- Você nunca fala da sua família.

- Eu tenho certeza de que eles não falam sobre mim, então não tenho porque falar deles. Faz tanto tempo que eu já esqueci muita coisa.

- Não vou mais atormentá-la com esse assunto.

- Eu agradeço.

Passamos um bom tempo apenas nos olhando até que Alice resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Seu café deve estar congelado a uma hora dessas. E você não sabe o trabalho que deu preparar tudo. – ela disse fazendo aquele bico infantil que eu tanto adorava.

- Já disse pra você que não me importo com isso.

- Omeletes geladas são intragáveis Jasper Whitlock.

- Tudo bem Alice Brandon. Aceite como minha penitência.

- Bobo. – Alice me bateu no braço.

- Eu te amo sabia?

- Você me diz isso todos os dias, mas não me ama mais do que eu amo você. E eu te digo isso a toda hora.

- Para algumas coisas não importa a freqüência e sim a intensidade.

- Ainda assim você não me ganha. Chega de me enrolar Jasper. Café da manhã. Agora.

Alice realmente não tinha jeito. Ela deu um pulo da cama e chegou na cozinha muito antes que eu. Quando coloquei os pés por lá, ela já estava dando um jeito na comida que havia esfriado.

- O que foi? Por que me olha com essa cara? - eu provavelmente estava abobalhado.

- Estou tentando me lembrar o real motivo que fez eu me apaixonar por você.

O fato de eu ser perfeita e já amá-lo antes mesmo de conhecê-lo?

- Como é? Me amar antes mesmo de me conhecer? Você nunca me disse isso.

- Eu sonhei com você uma noite Jasper. E em todas as cidades onde estive, ansiava encontrar você. Você me deixou esperando tempo demais.

- Você que demorou tempo demais para aparecer.

- Mas agora estamos juntos e é isso que importa.

- Sim. Com freqüência e intensidade. E nada mais importa.

- Nada mais.

Continua...

* * *

Olá meus pudins de muffin de chocolate...

De volta com And All That Jazz... e non se preocupem, Você não sabe o efeito que causa nas pessoas já está vindo logo logo! ^^

Confesso pra vocês que eu fiquei meio preocupada em fazer esse terceiro capítulo, porque eu meio que não sabia como continuar... Mas, graças a Deus minha fonte de inspiração chegou pelos correios então tudo vai ficar mais fácil... auhauaha... aliás já ficou, pq tipo, escrevi esse capitulo, ou melhor a maior parte dele em uma tarde, e o inicio demorei um pouco mais, levei tipo uns 2 dias... auahuhaua... Insegurança às vezes fode minha gente... xD~

Eu não sei exatamente quantos capítulos vão ter nessa fic... Cada dia que passa eu tenho mais idéias para incluir aqui e putz... auauahua... a cabeça fervilha meu! Whatever... só posso adiantar pra vcs que Jasper vai pra guerra e pra isso, to tendo que reler várias coisas sobre a segunda guerra mundial... auhauahaa... é... a fic se passa nessa época aí... E não dou mais spoilers de nada... auhauahuhaa...

Time to answer the reviews you left for me! Did I told ya how I love it?

Well… Here I go…

**MahRathbone**: Menine! Que bom que vc tá empolgada com a minha então! Bom... por favor, não tenha um treco! Vc ainda precisa terminar de ler! Depois... ai sim vc pode ter o treco que quiser... IUHAUIAHUA Mentira... pode não... Te proíbo de surtar hein? UHAUHAUAA

**carolina Alves**: vc pediu e aqui está... ^^

**lane**: Bom, até tento postar mais rápido, mas depende muito das coisas que eu tenho pra fazer... ^^ Me alegra bastante saber que vc ta amando... ^^ Bom... continue assim... =D Zoeira.. auhauaha...

**Mary P. Candles Maine**: UAHUAHUAA... Menine! Amo pessoas que amam o que eu faço! Ahuahauhaua... E amo pessoas que dizem que aqueles que non gostam do que eu escrevo são insanos! AUHUAHAUAH... Bom, atualizado... E espero muito que vc continue amando essa fic! UAHUAHUAA...

É isso ai menines... Bom... o número de reviews ainda tá muito baixo... muito baixo mesmo gente... q isso... Você non sabe o efeito que causa nas pessoas já chegou a 100! Vamos La menines! Senão... bom... a fic non vai mais pro saco, mas corre um sério risco de sofrer coisa pior... Ficar em Hiatus... E pra mim non tem nada pior do que querer realmente escrever algo, mas non poder pq ngm vai comentar... Sim, pq uma coisa é a fic ficar em Hiatus pq ngm lê e ou é ela ficar em hiatus pq a inspiração acabou... Eu já sei como essa termina, e se vcs querem saber tb, vamo dar um forcinha ai menines... Incentivo é igual a mais reviews e mais leitoras!!!

Beijinhos!


	4. Seria Ótimo Casarmos Todos no Mesmo Dia

Capítulo 4 – Seria Ótimo casarmos todos no mesmo dia.

Havia já um mês da decisão de Alice em parar de cantar. Ela parecia realmente muito empolgada com aquilo e muito empenhada também em encontrar algo pra fazer.

- Estava pensando Jazz, madame Sylvie pode ter algo para mim no café francês dela.

- Algo como?

- Não sei ainda. Mas algo. Ela disse que precisava de ajuda um dia desses.

- Bom, se lhe agrada, deve ir em frente. Está bastante entusiasmada.

Estávamos os dois ali. Eu tinha 19 anos e Alice quase o mesmo. Morar com ela era algo extremamente bom. Bom não, maravilhoso. Era como construir uma vida. Tudo estava absolutamente perfeito. Alice se arrumava para sairmos. Iríamos ao cinema. Eu sinceramente não queria sair de casa. Preferia passar aquela tarde ali, observando a minha garota dançar ao som de Cole Porter. Na verdade, eu já sabia como tudo ia ser. Eu não prestaria atenção no filme, Alice brigaria comigo, mas acabaríamos resolvendo tudo com uma garrafa de vinho em nossa cama. Então, por que não abreviar isso tudo?

- Vamos nos atrasar dessa forma Jasper.

- Ali, nós já sabemos como isso vai terminar. Eu não vou prestar atenção no filme. Vamos nos poupar disso.

- De que filme você está falando Jazz? Meu deus, você esqueceu. Esqueceu completamente!

- Ué, do que?

- Vamos jantar com Edward e Bella, Jasper!

- Oh merda! Esqueci!

Esse era um dos efeitos de viver com Alice. Estava tão ligado nela que acabava esquecendo e confundindo diversas coisas. Eu não reclamava. Aquilo era ótimo. Era ótimo me sentir daquela forma. Mas afora eu me sentia culpado por ter esquecido o jantar com Edward e Bella. Ainda mais porque seria especial para os dois.

Já tinha alguns meses que a Bella havia se mudado para Chicago e morava com Edward. Agora finalmente o bestão ia parar de enrolar e ia pedir a mão dela. Eu estava feliz por ele.

Pulei da cama, corri para ir ao banheiro tomar um banho rápido e em alguns minutos eu já estava pronto. Mas Alice ainda estava terminando. Às vezes gostava de vê-la se arrumar com tanto capricho. O melhor daquilo era saber que era pra mim e ninguém mais. Ela estava linda naquele vestido rosa.

Havíamos feito as reservas num restaurante simples. Apesar dos apelos da minha garota por um restaurante melhor. Edward manteve seus planos de fazer algo simples e mais acolhedor. Só pra nós quatro mesmo.

Bella não sabia de nada. Para ela seria somente um tarde com os amigos. E tudo correu de forma tão natural que eu mais uma vez tinha esquecido o real motivo de estarmos ali, até que Edward começou a se manifestar.

Segurei a mão de Alice por baixo da mesa e vi que ela se emocionava da mesma forma que Bella, enquanto Edward se derretia. Imaginei nela o sorriso perfeito que ela me lançaria no dia em que eu a pedisse em casamento. Não que eu pensasse nisso agora, mas já estava se tornando uma idéia a cogitar. Tornar Alice Brandon só minha. Fazê-la a senhora Jasper Whitlock. Acabar com delírios alheios ao verem a grossa aliança de ouro que eu colocaria no dedo dela. E me sentir dela para sempre.

Ao final de tudo, estavam Alice e Edward de olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

Ao sair pedimos mais duas garrafas de vinho, uma para cada casal. Já era noite naquele final de semana, então ninguém ligaria para um grupo de loucos e bêbados caminhando pelas ruas.

Na verdade não demoramos por ali. Não sei quanto Bella e Edward, mas Alice e eu resolvemos terminar nossa garrafa em casa.

- Você viu Jasper? - ela me perguntou risonha

- O que?

- Como o que? O sorriso lindo que a Bella deu quando Edward colocou o anel no dedo dela!

- Ah sim, eu vi.

- Bella estava tão linda!

- Eu fico imaginando e torcendo que você me dê um sorriso tão lindo quanto aquele no dia em que eu lhe pedir em casamento também.

- Como?

- O que você ouviu.

- Ca...sam...ento? - a expressão no rosto dela era estranha e eu comecei a ficar com medo de ter dito aquilo.

- É, casamento

- Jasper... Você não está me pedindo em casamento agora, está? - sua expressão era de dúvida, mas ela tinha um brilho nos olhos – Eu estou bêbada, então posso estar imaginando isso. É... EU estou imaginando.

- Você pode estar bêbada, Ali, mas eu não estou. Não estou lhe propondo agora. Estou apenas lhe avisando de que um dia farei isso. Estou começando a ajeitar as coisas pra lhe dar a vida que você merece, futura senhora Whitlock.

- Jazz, isso é sério?

- Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida.

Aquele sorriso era exatamente o que eu queria ver naquele momento e por todos os dias da minha vida.

Num piscar de olhos ela atravessou a sala e pulou no meu colo, grudando seus lábios aos meus. Suas pernas me envolveram a cintura e suas mãos se afundaram nos meus cabelos. O gosto de vinho naquele beijo já estava me deixando louco. Céus! A perfeição daquele momento era indescritível.

**xxXOXxx**

Alguns dias depois

-Onde estava Alice?

- Fui comprar algumas flores. Aqui, isso chegou pra você.

- É uma carta da minha mãe.

Abri o envelope e comecei a ler. O conteúdo da carta era o que eu imaginava que fosse. O casamento de Rosalie havia sido marcado e ela me intimava a comparecer.

- Não vou.

- Mas por que?

- Porque não. Sabe, minha família não respeita minhas escolhas. Eu não tenho porque respeitar essas vontades.

- Sua família pode não respeitar suas escolhas, mas pelo menos ainda ligam pra você. Não seja egoísta com eles Jasper.

Seu olhar parecia chateado e só então me lembrei que da família de Alice havia apagado sua existência.

- Oh merda! Alice espere. – corri atrás dela, que já não estava mais na sala de jantar – Perdão amor, eu...

- Está tudo bem Jazz... – ela me disse enxugando uma lágrima. Me senti um grande idiota por tê-la feio chorar.

- Não. Não está! Fui um idiota. Eu não me lembrei da sua família.

- Minha família é você, Edward e Bella.

Senti que aquele era um ponto final naquele assunto. Me senti um pouco melhor com aquela declaração, mas lá no fundo eu sabia que ainda havia uma voz que gritava que eu era um idiota.

Se havia algo que eu admirava em Alice, ou melhor, uma das várias coisas, era o fato dela lançar um lindo sorriso e conseguir fazer piada com o assunto que há segundos atrás a chateava.

-Sabe, eu acho que você deveria ir ao casamento da sua irmã sim. Primeiro porque ela é sua irmã, segundo porque você precisa preparar sua família para o nosso casamento e terceiro porque você precisa me dizer como era o vestido dela. O meu tem que ser muito mais bonito!

- Você por acaso acha que se eu for, você não vai comigo?

- Eu não posso ir Jazz. Tenho um trabalho decente agora.

- Bom, e eu sou um militar.

- Jazz...

- Alice, sei que não acha certo, mas eu não consigo me sentir a vontade nas reuniões da minha família. São sempre cobranças que não condizem com aquilo que eu realmente desejo pra mim. Longe deles é quando realmente me sinto bem. Além do mais, acho meu futuro cunhado um verdadeiro almofadinha idiota. Eu não quero ir. Não quero deixar você. E nem cogito isso. Ficar longe de você o dia todo naquele quartel me mata. – enquanto eu lhe dizia isso, ela ajeitava os detalhes da minha farda, como ela sempre fazia.

- Se você não parar de falar essas coisas, ao invés de ajeitar você, vou começar a tirar sua roupa, Tenente.

- Deixe pra fazer isso quando eu voltar, sim? Estou começando a me atrasar. – lhe roubei um beijo que acabou sendo um pouco mais intenso do que eu desejava.

- Jasper, é melhor mesmo você ir embora. Eu preciso começar a me arrumar para ir trabalhar e não terminar de me bagunçar.

- Nos vemos mais tarde, senhora Whitlock.

**xxXOXxx**

Três dias depois

Já era fato consumado de que eu não iria ao casamento de Rosalie. Já havia enviado uma carta para minha família em resposta à intimação. Menti dizendo que estava responsável pelo treinamento dos novos recrutas. Alice não concordou comigo, mas não se manifestou mais e me apoiou na resposta.

Se Bella e Alice, quando se conheceram já pareciam grandes amigas de anos, agora as duas comadres eram quase inseparáveis. É claro que o conceito de família que Alice havia me dito há alguns dias era o mesmo que eu já tinha. Longe de casa, Edward era o irmão que Rosalie deveria ter sido. Qualquer problema que eu tivesse, eu sabia que podia contar com ele. Acredito que Alice via em Bella a mesma coisa. Era fato. Éramos mesmo uma família.

Edward me questionava quase que ininterruptamente quando eu pediria Alice em casamento. "_Seria ótimo casarmos todos no mesmo dia_", ele me dizia. Eu sabia que estava pronto para casar e surpreendentemente concordava com a idéia do Cullen, mas ainda faltavam coisas para fazer, coisa a resolver. Eu queria dar a Alice a vida que ela merecia. A vida que eu achava que era perfeita pra ela. Estava se aproximando o momento disso.

- O que acha desse vestido Jasper? - Alice apareceu desfilando num vestido vermelho de saia rodada com um cinto branco. Se me perguntassem o conceito de perfeição naquele momento, eu responderia com uma simples palavra: ela.

- Está...

- Demorou muito para responder. Você não gostou! – ela saiu correndo.

- Espera Alice! Você está linda! É sério!

- Não está fazendo isso pra me agradar?

- De jeito nenhum. Está maravilhosa.

- Tem certeza?

- Muito mais que absoluta.

Eu passava por aquilo todos os dias. Mas nesse, em especial, eu compreendia essa coisa toda. Estávamos em aniversário de namoro e jantaríamos fora com Edward e Bella, a nossa família.

- Alice, se não sairmos daqui a dez minutos, chegaremos atrasados e perderemos a reserva.

-Já estou saindo Jasper!

Eu sabia que ela não estava e isso começava a me preocupar realmente. E havia uma voz La no fundo que me dizia que, aquela, mesmo sendo uma noite especial, não seria uma boa noite.

- Alice! – buzinei para tentar apressá-la.

- Já estou indo!

Aquela maldita voz estava certa. Por sorte não perdemos a reserva e acho que essa foi a única coisa realmente boa que ocorreu naquela noite. Alice e eu acabamos ficando com os nervos meio sensíveis e por diversas vezes tivemos discussões por motivos bobos.

-Essa deveria ser uma noite especial para nós dois Jasper. Obrigada por estragá-la.

- Eu a estraguei? A culpa está recaindo sobre mim, é isso mesmo que estou ouvindo?

- Você estragou sim a nossa noite!

-Não fui eu que fiquei remoendo pequenos detalhes que sequer importavam!

- A culpa é minha agora?

- É! Desde o momento em que saímos!

- Aqueles comentários desde que saímos de casa eram totalmente desnecessários!

- Eu só estava apressando você para que não perdêssemos a droga da reserva!

- Adivinha Jasper Whitlock, nós não perdemos a reserva!

-Por muito pouco Alice Brandon!

- Eu não sei porque você faz tanto alarde por besteira!

- Desculpe então por tentar fazer as coisas por você. Da próxima vez eu não movo um músculo! Você se vira sozinha e não conte comigo para nada, já que a perfeição tem que ser sua. Faça bom proveito Alice!

Eu detestava discutir com ela, principalmente quando ela saía correndo e chorando, como havia feito agora. Isso mostrava que não éramos um casal perfeito, o que por um lado era bom e por outro era péssimo. O fato de saber que tinha feito Alice chorar, mesmo quando a culpa não era minha, me destruía.

O que eu faria para reverter aquilo? Assumiria uma culpa que não era minha e nem dela? Confortá-la por um problema que eu sequer sabia qual era ao certo? Tentar uma conversa impossível?

Eu tinha que conversar com ela. Ficar longe de Alice não era algo que eu queria. Pra minha surpresa ela saiu do quarto vestindo uma camisola. Os olhos continuavam vermelhos e molhados.

- Você não vem pra cama? - ouvi sua voz de sinos num volume baixo e triste. Só então me dei conta de que já estava muito tempo sentado ali divagando.

- Já estou indo.

Levantei do sofá e fui até o quarto, desabotoando a camisa. Alice estava sentada na cama, com as pernas recolhidas.

- Sabe, eu sempre gostei dessa camisa em você. – ela começou dizendo. Tudo bem, pelo menos a parte mais difícil não ficou comigo.

- Obrigado. – talvez eu tivesse me enganado e aparte mais difícil tivesse ficado comigo.

Troquei de roupa, mas completamente tenso por aquela situação. Me sentei ao seu lado na cama e tive que começar.

- Alice, acho que temos que conversar.

- Sim. Nós temos. Eu quero te pedir desculpas. A culpa foi minha eu estraguei nossa noite.

- Esquece Alice, tá tudo bem.

- Não tá não. Você ta me odiando. E não vai mais fazer nada por mim.

- Eu não estou odiando você. Esqueça isso. Já tá tudo bem.

- Tô me sentindo uma tola.

- É. Você foi uma menina tola mesmo. Merecia um castigo.

- Não vai me deixar, vai?

- Nunca.

- Nem eu. – seu corpo pequeno aninhou-se ao meu e eu a trouxe para mais perto.

- Também tenho que te pedir desculpas por hoje.

- Está tudo bem jazz. Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

Aquela noite havia por sorte, terminado muito bem. Mas eu ainda sentia que tinha algo de errado. A maldita voz ainda gritava lá no fundo da minha mente.

Continua...

* * *

Voltei com mais um capitulo =D

É gente... nem tudo é um mar de rosas... Alice e Jasper são perfeitos, mas nem sempre perfeição significa que as coisas dão certo...

Bom meus amores, a partir daqui vocês vão querer me matar. Eu vou ter que fazer o Jasper sofrer um pouquinho. Eu sei, eu sei. Também dói em mim. Mas garanto que eu compenso no final.

Bom hora de responder as reviews... \o/

**lane**: Obrigada pelos parabéns. E bom, vou ter que fazer o Jazz ir pra guerra sim... Mesmo me doendinho o coração... Mas não se preocupe. Morrer ele non vai!

**MahRathbone**: ain... tenha treco non... se vc tiver um treco, como vai acompanhar a fic e comentar no final? NON PODE! Te proíbo de surtar... =D Espero que goste desse capitulo

**Alice Elfa Cullen**: que bom que está amando! Nossa, isso me deixa muito feliz... ^^ Espero que goste desse capitulo.

**Milena**: \o/

**Katryna Greenleaf**: Correria diária... sei bem como é isso...Bom, podíamos confabular pra vc roubar o Emmet e eu roubar o Jasper... auhauhauaa...

**Ashley Cullen**: está perdoada... ahauhauha... Mas continue lendo e comentando... assim, vc me ajuda a continuar escrevendo a fic tb... ^^

**LinaFurtado**: Alice e Jasper são perfeitos sim, e adoreeeeeiii saber que minha historia ta TDB! Sério. Quando a gente fica sabendo dessas coisas, nossa, dá mais corda pra poder escrever! Isso é bom demais! Espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Mrs. Masen Cullen**: Você pediu e aqui está! Realmente, Alisper é super perfeito! E menine, vc tb pede um homem desses toda noite? AHUAHUA... Tá e quem não pede néam?

**Anynha Potter**: Postei, postei, postei! E continue adorando! ^^

Meninas, sério, amei ver que no capitulo anterior eu tive várias reviews assim! Mas ainda ta pouco minha gente... vamo lá... qnto mais reviews eu recebo, mas rápido eu posso postar, afinal de contas, isso é o combustível de uma ficwriter néam! Beijinhos e deixem reviews e saiam espalhando por ai que a fic é boa tb! Auhauiahiaua...


	5. Ela Não Vai Voltar

Capítulo 5: Ela não vai voltar.

Acordei na manhã seguinte e Alice não estava ao meu lado na cama. Eu não deveria ficar impressionado com aquilo, afinal de contas, já havia acontecido outras vezes. Às vezes Alice levantava mais cedo para comprar alguma coisa para o café da manhã, mas naquele dia em especial, ver que a minha Alice não estava ao meu lado na cama me deu um aperto no coração. Olhei ao meu redor e tudo me parecia normal, do jeito que ela sempre deixava. Por que aquela sensação?

Passei a mão pelo rosto tentando inutilmente me livrar daquela sensação de sono que eu ainda sentia. Me levantei, tomei meu banho, escovei os dentes e vesti meu uniforme, que estava pendurado cuidadosamente no cabide na porta do armário, como ela sempre í do quarto para a cozinha, mas nem me animei em comer algo. Eu já estava quase para sair mesmo. Havia decidido mentalmente, enquanto tomava banho, que tomaria café no quartel. Afinal, com a discussão de ontem era óbvio que as coisas entre nós não se acertariam tão rápido assim.

Quando cheguei ao quartel ainda me sentia um pouco estranho. Aquela voz do dia anterior ainda gritava algo no meu ouvido, mas eu não conseguia entender o que era.

Devo ter passado algum tempo demorado divagando sobre essas coisas porque senti o outro tenente ao meu lado perguntar se tava tudo bem.

- Tudo bem Whitlock? Você parece meio longe. Sei lá, está estranho.

- Aposto que isso foi coisa de mulher. – disse um outro alguém que eu não quis saber quem era, apenas respondi e me levantei, deixando o café intocado sobre a mesa.

- Briguei com a minha garota ontem. Me deixem em paz.

Ainda ouvi alguns murmúrios do tipo "Eu sabia" ou "Deixem o cara", mas não ligava nem um pouco. O fato era que, cada momento que eu pensava em Alice meu coração ficava apertado. Eu tinha que parar de pensar nela, parar de pensar no que havia acontecido e o crucial, parar de pensar na maldita voz, ainda berrando no meu subconsciente, mas aquilo não era nada fácil. Alice era praticamente a minha vida. Eu não podia simplesmente esquecê-la dessa forma. Independente de estarmos brigados ou não, quando eu pensava nela, minha vontade era sair correndo do quartel, tomá-la nos braços, fazer amor com ela e passar o resto do dia ao seu lado.

Então fui tomado por um medo repentino e sem explicações.

- Ei Jazz, como você está cara? Ouvi os outros comentando que você estava estranho. É por causa do que aconteceu entre você e a Alice ontem? - Edward apareceu e se sentou ao meu lado. Me senti um pouco melhor com a presença de um irmão ali.

- É. Nós conversamos ontem, mas você sabe que essas coisas não se resolvem assim de uma hora pra outra. Só que tem alguma coisa me apertando o coração quando penso nela.

- Vai ver é você se sentindo culpado por ontem.

- Não. Não é isso. É algo como um pressentimento, entende?

- Um pouco. Se quiser eu peço a Bella que converse com Alice depois.

- Não precisa.

- Sabe, acho que deveria pedir dispensa hoje. Você está visivelmente sem condições de estar aqui.

- Não sei.

- Vamos Jasper. Eu te ajudo lá na enfermaria.

O que Edward falou para que eu obtivesse a dispensa deu certo. Saindo do quartel fui direto pra casa. Eu queria muito que aquela sensação ruim passasse.

Quando cheguei em casa, tudo estava do mesmo jeito que havia deixado. Talvez... Talvez Alice tivesse se atrasado para sair e a organização de tudo seria feita quando ela voltasse.

"Ela não vai voltar..." – Alguém sussurrou ao meu ouvido e um arrepio esquisito tomou conta de mim.

Tirei a farda e achei melhor ir para outro banho. Um banho que não era bem um banho. Apenas me molhei debaixo da ducha.

Me enxuguei, enrolei a toalha na cintura e fiquei encarando a mim mesmo no espelho, procurando explicações para algo que eu nem sabia o que era, algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes e o pior, explicações que eu não tinha certeza se queria obter. Passei a mão pelo rosto esperando que aquilo fosse afastar aquela sensação ruim. É claro que eu não obtive sucesso.

Esperava sinceramente que tudo isso fosse apenas imaginação ou alguma reação fisiológica de alguma coisa que eu tivesse comido ou ainda uma ressaca e que, no momento em que eu visse a minha fada e ouvisse sua voz de sinos de vento, tudo passaria porque eu tinha certeza de que ela cuidaria de mim.

Ledo engano.

Eu não veria a minha fada.

Eu não ouviria sua voz de sinos de vento.

Ela não cuidaria de mim.

E a minha certeza veio como um tiro. Um tiro certeiro vindo de um inimigo de tocaia. Meu coração havia se partido em mil pedaços ao ver que eu estava sozinho. Alice tinha ido embora.

No armário que dividíamos nada de vestido elegantes, nada de sapatos delicados. Na verdade, nada de Alice em canto nenhum.

Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Não!

Procurei pelo apartamento todo, alguma coisa que ela pudesse ter deixado e que confirmasse aquilo. Nada de novo.

Desesperado, vesti a primeira muda de roupa que encontrei, esquecendo do meu dever para com o serviço militar. Depois eu me acertava com a advertência. Eu tinha que achar a minha garota. Ela valia muito mais que aquilo tudo.

O primeiro lugar seria o Café Francês.

- Tenente Whitlock! – Madame Sylvie me recepcionou com uma expressão meio de preocupação misturada com surpresa e satisfação.

- Bom dia, senhora.

- Está procurando alguma coisa?

- Eu vim falar com Alice. Será que poderia chamá-la?

- Eu bem que gostaria meu rapaz, ma a pequena Alice não veio trabalhar hoje.

- Não? - perguntei surpreso.

- Não. Pensei que você tivesse vindo aqui porque precisava de algo para a pequena.

- Eu preciso ir. – me apressei em sair.

- Jasper querido, espere! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada demais.

Alice não tinha ido trabalhar. Tinha saído de casa. Onde ela poderia estar? Talvez sua antiga casa.

Passei por lá, mas nada. Alice não tinha voltado para lá. A casa já havia até sido ocupada e o desespero começava a ser meu melhor amigo. Talvez a Bella pudesse saber! Corri até o hospital para encontrá-la, mas ela estava na hora do almoço. Tudo dando errado. E muito mais desespero tomava conta de mim. Onde ela podia ter ido?

Nada de Cafés, nada de boutiques, nada de sorveterias, lanchonetes, nada! O night club! Talvez, ela tivesse passado por lá, decidido voltar a cantar, algo do tipo! Eu tinha que encontrá-la!

- Tenente? É você mesmo? - a garçonete... como se chamava mesmo? Droga! Alguma coisa com T...

- Oi... Ahm... Eu...

- Está tudo bem? Parece meio nervoso. Ainda vamos demorar muito para abrir, mas, não quer entrar para sentar um pouco? Está pálido. Talvez uma dose de uísque...

- Alice... você... você a viu?

- Alice Brandon? Não, eu nunca mais a vi por aqui. Na verdade, não a vejo desde que parou de cantar – a resposta que eu não gostaria de ouvir.

- Não... – murmurei.

- Mas talvez Lulu a tenha visto.

- Lulu?

- Era quem cuidava de Alice aqui. Eu vou chamá-lo.

Lulu era um homem? Tanto faz. Se ele tivesse alguma informação da minha Alice, podia até ser o que ele quisesse.

- Aqui Lulu, ele quer saber da Alice. Vocês sempre mantiveram o contato, mesmo depois que ela saiu daqui.

- Eu me lembro de você. O Tenente bonitão que levou nossa Alice daqui. – e eu me lembrava dele também. O homem de voz afetada que me deu o recado da minha fada na mesma noite em que trocamos nosso primeiro beijo.

- Lulu, não é?

- Sim.

- Você sabe onde eu posso encontrar a Alice?

- Eu pensei que você soubesse Tenente.

- Soubesse do que?

- Alice partiu de Chicago. Pegou o trem essa manhã quase. O sol não tinha nem saído.

- Partiu de Chicago... Não.

Mil vezes não!

Não. Não. Não. Não. Não!

Ela não pode ter me deixado dessa forma. Não pode.

- Obrigado. – eu disse antes de me arrastar para sair dali.

Descontrole. Eu estava entrando em descontrole.

A visão embaçava. A garganta embargava. O peito doía. O ar estava começando a faltar. Eu estava me sentindo sufocado. Todo o equilíbrio que eu levei anos para construir agora se esvaía em segundos. A única coisa que havia em minha mente agora era a descrença de que aquilo havia realmente acontecido.

Eu torcia para que aquilo fosse um pesadelo. E que eu pudesse acordar a qualquer segundo. A qualquer batida do meu coração. Mas lá no fundo, aquela maldita voz me dizia que aquilo ali era a realidade. Eu estava novamente só. E o pior. Só e destruído. Só e despedaçado. Só e um lixo. Sozinho.

Comecei a me questionar o que eu havia feito. Onde eu havia errado. Mas não conseguia encontrar as respostas. Desde que Alice entrara em minha vida, eu fazia de tudo por ela. Não era possível que eu tivesse feito algo que a tivesse aborrecido tanto a ponto de ela ir embora da cidade. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada com tantas indagações dentro da minha cabeça. Eu não sabia se quer pra onde estava indo. Pensei que deveria voltar ao night club e perguntar ao tal Lulu pra onde Alice tinha tomado o trem, mas no mesmo momento pensei que essa era uma ação impertinente. Se Alice havia saído no meio da madrugada, sem me dizer nada, era porque ela não queria que eu soubesse para onde estava indo. Ironicamente a mesma voz que me atormentava, me dizia para voltar e perguntar. Ignorei-a. Para que arranjar mais uma ferida se a que acabara de se abrir no meu peito demoraria muito tempo para fechar?

Caminhei com um rumo já meio pré-definido dentro da minha cabeça. Talvez aquela fosse uma forma tola de tentar afastar tudo da cabeça, mas era eficaz e sadicamente deliciosa. Quando entrei no meu apartamento, agora tão vazio quanto eu, eu ansiava pela companhia temporária de alguma garrafa de whisky. Temporária porque eu sabia que em algum momento daquela minha solidão extremamente dolorida, a mesma garrafa que me seria conselheira, seria atirada em alguma parede da minha residência.

Talvez essa fosse a pior parte. Ficar lembrando dela, ficar buscando motivos que poderiam tê-la feito ir embora, me culpar por algo que eu não sabia se era mesmo o real culpado. Melancolia. E eu segundo a segundo sendo destruído internamente.

Éramos somente eu, a garrafa e o vazio e eu ainda não me sentia bêbado o suficiente pra esquecer qualquer coisa, apesar de que a minha imagem – largado no chão e todo bagunçado – dizia uma coisa completamente diferente.

Outra crise de descontrole me assolou e mais uma vez as lágrimas molharam meu rosto. Inconformismo. Raiva. Incompreensão. E dor. Muita dor. Tudo isso resumia o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento. A garrafa vazia de whisky, como eu já havia previsto, espatifou-se na parede da minha sala enquanto eu cambaleava zonzo pelo movimento. O vento frio e forte entrava pela janela aberta anunciando uma chuva. Eu pouco me importava com aquilo. Ainda cambaleante fui até onde havia uma garrafa de vinho e abri a mesma. Mas não queria ficar ali. Minha própria casa de deprimia ainda mais.

Alguns vizinhos subiam as escadas e me lançavam olhares que eu não sabia se era horrorizados ou surpresos pelo estado cambaleante em que eu descia os mesmo degraus. Ainda cheguei a ouvir algo como "_Aquele rapaz não é o Tenente super sério e disciplinado que mora no terceiro andar e que namora aquela moça de cabelos curtos_?"

Tive vontade de responder àquela indagação. "_Sim, sou eu mesmo. O Tenente sério e disciplinado que mora no terceiro andar. Mas não namoro mais a moça de cabelos curtos porque ela simplesmente fugiu. Não, não fugiu com outro. Ao menos não que eu saiba. E agora eu estou aqui, me afundando em bebidas feito um tolo só pra ver se eu esqueço algo que eu sei que não vou esquecer. Divagando bobagens, tentando arranjar algum motivo que convença a mim mesmo porque de sua partida_".

Tanto faz.

Sai pelas ruas mais uma vez sem rumo. Tudo ia ficando vazio mesmo graças à chuva que começava a cair, ninguém notaria um bêbado inconformado e triste vagando pelas ruas.

Eu caminhava e sentia o vento frio me açoitando. Dane-se. Nenhuma dor era maior que a que eu tinha dentro do peito. Meu rosto, eu não sabia se estava molhando pela chuva ou pelas lágrimas insistentes e grossas. Derrotado. Era assim que eu me sentia.

Casas, prédios, boutiques, restaurantes, lanchonetes... Todos passavam por mim sem que eu tomasse ciência absoluta. Eu estava indo novamente para lá. A música no meu ouvido me levava para lá. Era a voz dela. A voz de Alice. Cantando pra mim como naquela primeira noite.

Senti algo me impedindo de continuar a seguir. O segurança. Eu estava lá na porta.

- Desculpa cara. Não posso deixar você entrar.

- Por favor...

- Não. Ei, eu conheço você. É o Tenente que vinha atrás da Alice aqui, não é?

- Eu preciso falar com ela. Me deixa...

- Desculpa cara, mas a Alice não canta mais aqui há eras. Você devia saber disso.

- Por favor... – eu suplicava em murmúrios.

- Olha Tenente, eu entendo que você tá meio fora de si, mas se não sair daqui eu vou ser obrigado a ter que fazer isso por você.

- Você não entende! Eu preciso falar com ela! – agarrei a lapela do terno do segurança. Eu estava mesmo fora de mim.

Então ele chamou mais alguém e eu me senti carregado. Tentei resistir, mas, o que eu podia fazer naquele estado? Usar minha patente pra impor algum respeito? Eu próprio estava desrespeitando tudo! Então deixei passar. Na verdade, eu queria sofrer qualquer injúria que fosse maior do que aquela que me fora causada. Mas nem o soco na boca que eu levei adiantou. Ironicamente tudo o que eu fiz foi rir. Gargalhar. Céus! Eu estava completamente louco!

Me levantei com dificuldades e algum tempo depois. Ainda chovia forte e agora, a água que caía ajudava a aumentar a mancha de sangue na minha camisa. Como eu havia me tornado tão estúpido assim? Como? Como e por que? Então aquilo que eu havia momentaneamente esquecido me acertou de novo como um tiro. No meio do coração. E eu era o culpado.

Quando cruzei a porta de casa, ouvi sua voz de sinos de vento. Vi seu corpo miúdo e seu sorriso de fada. Mas eu sabia que aquilo era uma ilusão. Ela não estava ali. Olhei ao meu redor. A garrafa de whisky espatifada no chão, uma mancha enorme na parede, e todo o resto de vazio que eu havia deixado ali. O que eu faria agora? Eu me perguntei isso várias vezes depois que deixei minhas costas escorregarem pela parede.

Me sentia perdido. Terrivelmente perdido. Eu queria retornar à realidade, mas não conseguia. Me lembro de ouvir as vozes de Edward e Bella. Pelo menos eu tinha certeza de que eram eles.

_- Jasper_?_ JASPER!_

_- Edward, ele está ardendo em febre. Temos que levá-lo daqui!_

_- Jasper! Pelo amor de Deus, me responde!_

_- Jasper, por favor. _

_- JASPER! Por favor Jazz! Me responde! Fala alguma coisa! Vamos irmão!_

_- Edward, temos que tirá-lo daqui e levá-lo pro hospital. A febre está muito alta._

Não me lembro de mais nada.

Quando abri os olhos novamente, havia uma imensidão branca na minha frente. Eu não estava reconhecendo o lugar, mas, acho que tinha consciência de onde estava. A enfermaria de um hospital.

- Jasper? - não tinha condições de saber de quem era aquela voz.

- Bella? - minha voz saiu um lixo. Baixa, arranhada, mais grossa que o habitual. Minha garganta parecia que ia rasgar.

- Ainda bem. – ela disse aliviada – Como se sente?

- Péssimo?

- Sem senso de humor, Tenente Whitlock. – mas ela riu – Edward volta daqui a pouco. Ele foi até o quartel cuidar do seu afastamento.

- Afastamento? Não. Eu... Eu preciso...

- Não Jasper. Você vai ficar aqui até melhorar. Pegou um resfriado muito forte por ter tomado aquela chuva ontem e ficar com a roupa molhada.

Eu sabia que a Bella estava tentando não tocar no assunto delicado. A causa da minha loucura temporária.

- Você nos assustou ontem Jazz. Se Edward não tivesse tido a idéia de irmos fazer uma visita, talvez você estivesse lá até agora, só piorando.

- Obrigado por me tirarem de lá.

- Procuramos Alice, mas não a encontramos. Espero que não tenham...

- Bella... Alice foi embora.

- Embora? Como embora? Algum hotel?

- Embora de Chicago, Bella.

- De... Chicago? Mas...

- Não sei Bella, não sei.

É claro que Bella iria ficar arrasada, mas não mais arrasada que eu.

- Tudo bem. Descanse Jasper. Você precisa.

Descansar o que? Como? Se eu fechasse os olhos, o mundo ao meu redor giraria e milhares de cenas despertariam na minha cabeça. Cenas de Alice. Sempre Alice. Mas eu tentei. Fechei os olhos e acho que por efeito dos medicamentos logo apaguei mais uma vez.

Quando abri os olhos novamente, eu ainda estava no mesmo lugar. De se esperar. Eu não sairia dali tão cedo.

- Hey, você acordou. Finalmente hein?

Edward. Só ele pra ter um humor desses numa situação dessas.

- Você preocupou muito a gente cara.

- A Bella me disse.

- Você não imagina como foi pra mim, abrir a porta do seu apartamento e te encontrar jogado no chão num estado que eu só posso definir como catatônico. Eu demorei pra acreditar que estava vendo aquilo e que era você quem estava protagonizando aquela cena. Era muito mais fácil isso acontecer comigo do que com você. Foi a Bella que me "acordou".

- Obrigado Edward.

- Ela me contou que Alice foi embora. Sei que é tolice perguntar, mas, como está se sentindo?

- Vazio. Ludibriado. Inconformado. Um idiota. Já tentei de todas as formas entender, já procurei muitas explicações, motivos, mas nada. Nada que fosse realmente coerente com essa decisão de Alice. A verdade é que eu me sinto perdido. Completamente perdido. Eu tinha em Alice uma espécie de porto seguro, sabe? Alice era tudo pra mim.

- Sei como é.

- Não Edward, você não sabe. E eu torço pra que você nunca saiba. Nem você e nem a Bella.

Continua...

* * *

Ay gente! Mil perdões por demorar tanto pra atualizar essa fic... Em partes já expliquei a causa da demora no capitulo de "Você não sabe o efeito que causa nas pessoas" e em outras partes foi que, eu tive de me esmerar um pouco mais pra fazer esse capitulo. Concordem comigo qnd eu digo que fazer o Jasper sofrer já é difícil, imagina não deixar isso mal escrito e medíocre. Só eu sei o quanto tiver de ler e reler esse capitulo pra continuar mantendo tudo no mesmo nível...

Mas já to até vendo minha próxima tensão pra escrever, já que eu comprei A Hospedeira e quando eu começo a ler, ou eu leio, ou escrevo... auhauahua... whatever... Não vos abandonarei!!! Jamais!!! A não ser que vcs parem de comentar aqui...

Tan-to-faz!!!

Aaahhhmm... Ah sim... to estudando aqui mais duas fics... uma eu tenho o titulo e a outra o enredo... UAHUAHUAA... não... não da pra usar um no outro pq simplesmente não tem nada a ver!E tb nem conto o enredo... =D Segredjjjiiiinnnhhhoooo... lalala

Ok, chega de momento retardo mental e vamos aos comentários...

**MahRathbone:** Ain... sinto que te causei um outro treco com esse capitulo... auhauhauhaua... Oh shit... vou ficar sem leitoras desse jeito...

**Ashley Cullen**: não me importo que sejam comentários tolos e insignificantes... Só o fato de vc comentar aqui já me deixa muito feliz! Continue lendo e amando!!!

**Anynha Potter**: Postei!

**CarolAlvesHale**: me doeu muito fazer o Jazz sofrer. Muito mesmo! Mas eu tive de fazer... mas eu recompenso... prometo!

**lane**: bom, o final vai ser feliz sim, mas vai... ainda vão sofrer mais um tantinho...

**Milena**: =D

**Veve Kawaii**: Recompenso... juro que recompenso.

**Allie B. Malfoy**: AUHAIUA... Acredita em sexto sentido? Super acredito... heuheue...

**Mary P. Candles Maine**: Atualizadyneo... =D

**Sarinha McCarty**: Seja bem vinda! Jasper não é perfeito? E militar mais perfeito ainda... E Piloto... ain... nem consigo descrever tanta perfeição!!! Keep on reading!

**Ali**: Bom, to tentando não mudar a essência da Alice. Vai ter um POV só dela e to procurando justamente isso, manter a essência matreira da Ali. Porque afinal de contas, o tempo vai ter de passar néam... =D E quem surtou fui aqui, fazendo o pobre do Jazz sofrer... ain... sofri junto com ele! Juro! Cada dor que ele sentiu, eu senti Tb... Mas no final, eu juro que recompenso.... juro, juro, juro!

É isso ai amores... Por favor, não me matem sim? Pensem bem... Se vcs me matarem, recompensar o Jasper, comofas/ =D


	6. Arrumem as malas rapazes

Capítulo 6: Arrumem as malas rapazes.

O tempo havia passado e eu finalmente havia conseguido me recuperar. Demorou pelo menos um ano para que eu conseguisse sorrir novamente e mais alguns meses para que conseguisse sair de casa para sair com os amigos. Mas ainda assim, aquela era uma ferida que ainda sangrava e ocasionalmente doía.

Assim que eu pude, mudei daquele apartamento. Fui para uma casa menor e um pouco mais perto do quartel. Edward achou uma bobagem eu me mudar, mas é claro que ele jamais entenderia meus motivos. Ele jamais passara com Bella por algo semelhante ao que eu havia passado. Aquilo tudo me fez pensar demais em todos os planos que eu havia feito e havia imediatamente desistido por conta disso eu pedi a Edward que me liberasse de ser seu padrinho no casamento com Bella, mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse acontecido. Com muita relutância aceitou. Eu não conseguiria subir ao altar, ver meu amigo se casar e não me imaginar no lugar dele, me casando com a única mulher que eu amei. Alice.

Tantas vezes Edward havia marcado a data do casamento e tantas vezes teve de desmarcar, graças a loucura na qual o mundo se encontrava. Com a guerra estourando na Europa, Inglaterra e França pediam ajuda. Muitos pilotos foram voluntários para voar ao lado dos ingleses e derrubar os alemães, enquanto os Estados Unidos de certa forma ignoravam os acontecimentos e vibravam com a fabricação das geladeiras. Por várias vezes eu pensei em ser como aqueles pilotos. Um voluntariado não me faria mal. Talvez até resolvesse meus problemas, mesmo que não fosse fácil um alemão daqueles me derrubar. Eu era um dos melhores pilotos da minha companhia. Era num desses momentos de nostalgia que eu desistia dessas idéias. Como se... Como se um dia ela fosse voltar. Como se um dia eu fosse tê-la nos meus braços novamente.

"_- Edward é como um irmão pra mim. Meu melhor amigo. É minha mão direita._

_- Parece que está perdendo altitude oficial-piloto. Sua mão direita, a sua mesmo, está abaixo da minha cintura._

_- Às vezes perder altitude pode ser bom."_

Mas eu sabia que ela jamais voltaria. Já estávamos em 1940 e já tinha pelo menos seis anos da sua partida. Seis anos sem uma notícia se quer.

"_- Essa noite não quero estar com muita gente. Quero estar a sós com você._

_- A sós_?_ Alice, nós..._

_- Apenas nós dois, Jazz..._

_- Está com algum problema Alice_?

_-Não é exatamente um problema._

_- Não pode ser coisa boa, senão não era tão difícil de dizer._

_- Eu não quero nunca perder você._

_- Não vai._

_- Promete_?

_- Com todas as letras."_

Mais um ano se fora e 1941 estava ai. A Luftwaffe alemã estava bombardeando sme parar o centro de Londres, enquanto a Royal Air Force, de Churchill lutava até a morte para manter o controle dos céus britânicos. E a dúvida sempre me consumia.

- Eu não acredito que você ainda está pensando em ir pra lá, Jasper.

- O que você quer que eu faça Edward? Fique aqui, almejando ser transferido pro Havaí?

- Bom, Havaí não é má idéia. Dizem que na base de Pearl harbor não há quase nada para fazer. Além do mais Jazz, Havaí é Havaí.

- Sabe por que eu me tornei um militar Edward? Pra defender meu país!

- Indo pra Inglaterra, você não vai estar defendendo seu país Jasper. Vai estar fugindo daquilo que vem te assombrando esses anos todos.

- Não é isso.

- E o que é então Jasper? Roosevelt continua esperando a resposta do Japão sobre a oferta de paz. O embaixador Nomura chegou a Washington e isso talvez garanta a paz no pacífico, mas lá fora Jazz, a RAF ainda está lutando contra Hitler, tentando impedir que ele reine no Canal da Mancha. É claro que pra eles qualquer ajuda é bem vinda, mas você vai pra lá pra que? Quer se matar com que propósito, Jasper?

- Eu tenho vinte e cinco anos Edward. Com os Estados Unidos fora dessa guerra, que chances eu tenho de colocar em prática o que eu sei? Sendo um instrutor de vôo?

- Eu também não quero ter que ensinar loops invertidos pra cadetes sem nunca ter passado por uma adrenalina dessas, mas também não quero perder meu melhor amigo, Você não está sozinho Jasper. Pare de pensar assim!

- Você não entende...

- Eu sei que mesmo tendo conseguido se recuperar você ainda sofre com a partida de Alice – ouvir o nome dela ainda me fazia perder uma batida do meu coração

- Edward...

- Você precisa esquecer Jasper!

- Eu já esqueci.

- Então por que quer acabar com a sua vida dessa forma? Eu te conheço o suficiente Jazz pra saber que é isso que você quer.

- Tudo bem. Eu não vou fazer nada a respeito disso. E nem vou mais pensar em ir pra Inglaterra. Melhor assim? Satisfeito Cullen?

- Sim Whitlock.

Edward tinha razão. Por mais que eu odiasse admitir isso, ele estava certo. Era exatamente aquilo que eu queria fazer. Eu dissimularia o tempo todo, com a cruel verdade quase estampada na minha cara e durante algum tempo eu cumpriria meu dever, seria o melhor piloto daquele céu, mas em algum momento deixaria aquele desejo vir a tona e me deixaria ser abatido.

Era difícil para mim, acreditar que a minha vida havia se resumido a desejos suicidas mascarados pelo meu orgulho militar, ocasionados pela não presença dela ao meu lado. Era bem mais fácil acreditar na minha própria mentira esse tempo todo. A de que eu estava bem. Que tinha esquecido Alice. A minha própria mentira que me dizia que a partida dela já não me afetava mais. É muito mais fácil acreditar na mentira mais reconfortante do que na cruel verdade.

Eu poderia muito bem fazer como muitos outros e me aproveitar disso. Haviam muitas mulheres querendo consolar um jovem tenente, mas eu não queria ser consolado. Eu queria mesmo era que a dor fosse retirada de mim. E só havia um jeito para aquilo. Um jeito que eu sabia bem que eu não o teria.

Algumas vezes tentei me entregar a outras mentiras criadas pela minha cabeça, mas todas as vezes era o rosto de Alice que eu via. Todas as vezes era o cheiro dela. Todas as vezes era ela.. Aquilo não era obsessão. Era inconformismo.

- Whitlock! Cullen! – nosso oficial superior nos chamou.

- Senhor! – respondemos com a continência.

- Na minha sala. Agora!

- Sim senhor!

- No que você me meteu agora, Edward?

- Nada! Eu juro!

Há algumas semanas ele tinha me feito ser chamado na sala do Coronel por causa de manobras arriscadas e alguns loops com a desculpa de aperfeiçoar nossas habilidades. Fomos tachados de negligentes e irresponsáveis. Mas eu admito. Foi divertido.

- Eu acho bom, Edward.

Fomos até a sala do Major, que já nos esperava, de costas, olhando pela janela.

- Senhor.

- Tenentes. Eu imagino que não façam a mínima idéia do motivo pelo qual eu os chamei aqui.

- Não mesmo senhor. – Edward respondeu.

- E você, Tenente Whitlock?

- Eu espero que não tenha sido por algo que tenhamos feitos, senhor.

- Fala daquela demonstração de vôo irresponsável há dias atrás? Eu poderia tê-los expulsado daqui, mas admito que tanta ousadia no comando de um avião de quarenta e cinco mil dólares me agradou. Isso mostra que vocês são bons no que fazem.

- Obrigado senhor. – agradecemos.

- Obrigado? Eu disse que vocês eram bons. Nada além disso. Mas não foi esse o motivo que me levou a chamá-los aqui. Digam-me Tenentes, vocês conhecem Pearl Harbor?

- A base havaiana, senhor – Edward explicou.

- Sim. A base no Pacífico. Muitos dizem ser um lugar sem muita coisa pra fazer. Mas é claro que isso não é verdade. O que pensa disso Whitlock?

- Que não existe lugar onde não se haja nada a se fazer, senhor.

- E você Cullen?

- Eu penso da mesma forma, senhor.

- Eu sei que vocês dois só estão puxando meu saco, mas eu não estou nem ai. Arrumem as malas rapazes. Vocês partem em dois dias para Pearl Harbor. E nada de camisas havaianas. Não estão indo de férias. Cedo ou tarde entraremos na guerra, querendo ou não, precisarei dos meus melhores pilotos. – o Major disse nos mostrando um jornal que dizia que a Alemanha já avançava fronteiras – Assim que a guerra estourar por aqui, vocês voltam.

- Senhor, acredita mesmo que a guerra chegará até aqui?

- Quanto tempo mais você acha que os Estados Unidos vão ficar brincando de casinha, Whitlock? Stalin e Churchill já estão cobrando de nós. Mas isso não é da conta de vocês. Estão aqui só para obedecer. Agora vão. Dêem logo o fora daqui. Eu preciso avisar aos outros. Estão dispensados.

Após a continência habitual, saímos do escritório. Edward não parecia tão satisfeito assim com a transferência e o motivo era óbvio.

- Bella vai odiar isso.

- Ela vai ter que entender.

- Não vai ser simples.

- Nada é simples Cullen. Você já deveria saber disso.

**x X x**

- Havaí? Mas por que?

- Eu não sei Bella, mas, eu vou ter que ir.

- Não Edward, você não pode ir! Você não é obrigado a isso!

Bella ficaria arrasada com a partida de Edward para o Havaí. Mas era aquilo. Não podíamos fazer nada.

- Na verdade Bella, eu sou sim. Eu fiz um juramento por isso amor.

- Mas...

- Bella, vai ficar tudo bem.

Eu não conseguia acompanhar essas cenas de afeto entre Bella e Edward. Na verdade, não conseguia acompanhar qualquer tipo de cena de afeto. Tudo me lembrava dela. E me lembrava que eu precisava esquecer. Já havia passado tanto tempo e eu ainda remoendo aquela dor.

- E se você não voltar Edward?

- Eu vou voltar Bella. Eu prometo!

Aquilo foi demais pra mim. Era justamente o que eu não queria ouvir dos dois. Principalmente porque mais uma vez eu lembraria daquilo.

"_- Se eu tivesse só mais uma noite pra viver, eu a gastaria com você, Jasper._

_- Viu_?_ Se algum dia tivermos que nos separar por causa da minha escolha, eu vou voltar por isso. Vou voltar porque não posso ficar sem você. Quero poder pensar e sonhar com isso. Quero saber que o melhor da minha vida ao seu lado ainda está por vir."_

- Com licença.

Eu tinha que sair dali antes que aquela lembrança maldita me sufocasse.

De repente eu me senti um tolo. Há tanto tempo sofrendo por... por nada! Sofrendo pór alguém que se realmente se importasse comigo, estaria aqui, do meu lado. O que eu poderia esperar de uma pessoa que já havia fugido tantas vezes? É claro que ela fugiria de novo. O fraco da história não era eu. Ela fugiu, mas que agüentou sozinho tudo aquilo fui eu. Ela pode realmente ter sentido por mim tudo aquilo que dizia sentir, mas não agüentou alguma coisa. Como num tipo de jogo ou disputa, eu me senti o vencedor, com aquela ponta de orgulho dentro do peito. Mesmo tendo demorado tanto tempo para me dar conta daquilo, eu finalmente me sentia bem.

A não ser pela amizade da Bella, pra mim não tinha problema nenhum deixar Chicago.

**x X x**

Edward vinha o tempo todo se lamentando por deixar Bella sozinha, mas eu nada dizia. Não por não ter nada o que falar, mas porque tudo o que eu lhe dirigia entrava por um ouvido e saia pelo outro. Até que eu me cansei.

- Será que dava pra você se calar um instante que fosse? Eu to tentando me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que não seja a sua voz se lamentando.

- É impressão minha ou você parece animado com a nossa transferência?

- Não. Eu sinceramente não estou animado. Preferia ter ficado em Chicago, mas ficar longe de tudo pode ser bom para um recomeço.

- Recomeço?

- É.

- Então você acordou finalmente?

- Acho que sim. Um pouco tarde, mas...

-... antes tarde do que nunca.

- Exato.

- Quanto tempo acha que falta por trem chegar na nossa estação?

- Não faço a mínima idéia.

- Então, quando foi que você se deu conta?

- Quando eu saí da sua casa enquanto você conversava com a Bella. Eu me lembrei de algo que tinha dito pra Alice e então percebi que estava sendo um idiota esse tempo todo.

- E o que vai fazer agora?

- Não sei. Deixar tudo acontecer. Não posso sair simplesmente como um louco tentando tirar seis ou sete anos de atraso da minha vida.

- Você sabe que pode.

- Eu não sou inconseqüente Edward.

- É, tem razão. Não combina com você. Você é certinho e sério demais pra isso. Ainda fico me perguntando como consegui induzir você naquele vôo.

- Voar é a única coisa que eu sempre quis fazer. Você sabe disso.

- Me diz um coisa Jazz, como vai lidar com o resto das coisas?

- Resto das coisas?

- É... Se acontecer de você conhecer outra pessoa.

- Entendi. Você sabe o quanto Alice significava pra mim.

- Não só sei como vi.

- Eu quero dizer... Claro que nossos casos são extremamente diferentes. Você ainda está com a Bella e eu estou só, mas me diga, você conseguiria esquecer a Bella tão rápido?

- Não mesmo.

- Eu posso ter passado sete anos pra me dar conta de que estava sendo um estúpido agindo daquela forma, mas uma coisa ainda é certa...

-...você ainda a ama.

- Muito. Não digo que esquecê-la seja algo impossível, mas talvez demore um pouco mais.

- Mais sete anos?

- Quem sabe?

- Por que você demorou tanto para acordar?

- Não sei. Talvez esse tempo todo eu estivesse atribuindo as minhas razões ao motivo errado. Eu estava inconformado com a dor, achando que eu era o culpado. Era colmo se eu estivesse sendo penitente.

- Você me dá medo às vezes, sabia?

Eu nada respondi.

Ai ele voltou a falar da Bella e eu fingia que ouvia enquanto afundava em meus pensamentos.

Eu ainda amava Alice. Aonde quer que ela esteja, mas aquilo não me impediria mais de viver a minha vida como eu deveria fazer. Não mesmo. Eu agora apenas deixaria as coisas acontecerem. Aposto que ela com certeza havia feito isso.

Mesmo após aqueles anos todos eu ainda sentia falta do seu sorriso, do seu perfume, do seu corpo pequeno, mas aquela nostalgia ficaria para trás.

**x X x**

O Havaí era exatamente como eu tinha imaginado, mas a base de Pearl Harbor ultrapassou todas as minhas expectativas. Era incrível! Todos os encouraçados, Arizona, California, Oklahoma, e os muitos outros. Gigantes de ferro que aqueciam nosso peito quando simplesmente os olhávamos, flutuando imponentes nas águas do Pacífico. Era em momento como esses que tínhamos orgulho em servir o corpo aéreo do Exército estado-unidense e a Força Aérea da Marinha. E ainda estávamos somente no porto.

- Consegue acreditar nisso tudo Whitlock? - um outro rapaz da minha companhia me perguntou.

- Está na sua frente, se você não acreditar me avise. Quem sabe uns tapas não resolvem. – eu disse e todos os outros riram.

Eu usualmente não tinha a mínima paciência com ele. Fico me perguntando como ele passou em todos os exames pra ser piloto. Ele era um idiota! Preferia nem saber seu nome, mas algumas coisas eram realmente inevitáveis. Ouvi alguém por trás de mim chamando ele de Newton.

-Sabia que tem uns cem navios em Pearl?

Céus, ele ainda estava falando comigo? Tentei apressar mais ainda meus passos, até que finalmente avistei o Hangar.

- Olha só os novos recrutas. – um dos oficiais, porém não fardado, que estava fazendo qualquer outra coisa por ali disse.

- Oi.

- Aloha! – aquele que identifiquei como sargento disse enquanto fazia uma continência.

- Todos são pilotos? - o Newton de novo...

- Estamos tentando ser. Mas tem muitos botões e coisas do tipo.

Todos riram. Claro. Era inevitável. Então o cara com a camisa havaiana disse novamente.

- Somos o Orgulho do Pacífico.

- Quem são vocês? - o sargento perguntou.

- Pode nos chamar de o Terror dos Céus.

- Sejam bem vindos.

- E então? Quem é quem?

Os outros já haviam se dispersado pelo enorme hangar, sobrando apenas eu, Edward, e mais dois. E os outros dois que dessem o jeito deles.

- Eu sou o Tenente Jasper Whitlock.

- E eu o Tenente Edward Cullen.

- E os outros dois ali? - o sargento perguntou.

- Dois merdas. – o de camisa havaiana disse. Tirou as palavras da minha boca.

- E vocês?

- O gigante ali pintando aqueles peitos tortos no avião é o Tenente McCarthy, e não me perguntem como o pobre avião agüenta voar com ele! Esse é o Sargento Mason. E eu sou o James.

- James...?

- Apenas James.

- Tenente James Marsden.

- Obrigado Sargento. – James não parecia assim tão animado com aquilo. – Então, de onde são?

- Eu sou de Chicago e o Jasper é do Texas.

- Texas? Sério? Você não parece texano.

- Eu já moro há muito tempo em Chicago.

- Ah bom. E então, como é viver no paraíso do jazz e do blues?

- Se você gosta, então deve imaginar. – Edward respondeu.

- É... Aqui no Havaí é meio diferente, mas ainda é bom. Tem uma cantora que tá estourando nas rádios agora. Esqueci como ela se chama... EI McCARTHY!

- O que é? - o grandão respondeu.

- Qual o nome daquela cantora que ta fazendo sucesso nas rádios aqui do Havaí?

- Billie Holiday.

- Não! Não é a Billie!

- Sarah Vaughan? - perguntei.

- Não. Não é a Sarah.

- Ella Fitzgerald? Sei lá James! Dá seu jeito de se lembrar sozinho! Eu to ocupado aqui.

- Bom, tanto faz, quando eu lembrar eu digo. Dizem por ai que ela é bem diferente das outras cantoras.

- Diferente como? - Edward perguntou.

- Bonita.

- Pra mim tanto faz. Cantoras só me dão dor de cabeça. – eu disse me retirando dali, mas ainda ouvi Edward comentar algo com James.

- O que deu nele?

- É que ele já namorou uma cantora e não deu muito certo.

- Ah sim.

Antes que me perguntassem alguma coisa sobre a tal cantora, eu decidi apressar mais ainda o passo. Aquelas memórias não iriam me incomodar mais. Não ali. E nem em qualquer outro lugar.

Eu havia decidido que estar no Havaí seria ótimo.

Continua...

* * *

E então minhas tortas de brigadeiro? Tudo bom com vocês?

Nossa gente, como vocês crucificaram a pobre Alice... Não posso dizer ainda o que aconteceu, mas não crucifiquem a coitadinha... por favor.

Né... então assim... Já deu pra ver o que vem por ai né? Pela época, lugar e tra lá lá... Vamo lá gente... Aula de história serve pra isso, então, ponham as cabecinhas pra funcionar sim? Agora nem digo mais nada além disso... Só que agora vou responder as reviews!

**Anynha Potter**: E quem guenta o Jazz tristinho? Nem eu qnd escrevi... mimimi

**MahRathbone**: Jasper tb tentou encontrar um porque, mas ainda não encontrou... mas vai encontrar... eu prometo... uehuehue...

**Ashley Cullen**: AHUAHUA... Todo mundo querendo consolar o Jazz... adoro... Bom, motivo ela tem, mas nem digo agora... e nem digo se é um bom motivo ou não... =D Segredinhoooo... vai ter de ler até o final...

**lane**: então... fic nova já ta no ar viu? ^^ Te espero por La.

**tami-sushi**: Bem vinda! Ain eu tive de fazer... Com muita dor no coração, mas tive de fazer... Até agora, nessa fic, a cena do abandono do Jazz foi a mais difícil... mas tenho certeza de que ainda deve ter mais alguma tão dificil quanto!

**Veve Kawaii**: Nem digo ainda pq a Alice foi embora.. pra saber, vai ter de acompanhar até o fim... =D

**Stapani rs**: Eu quero muito juntá-los logo, mas... ain... preciso dar continuidade na historia... mimimimi...

**Mrs. Masen Cullen**: Você também ama? AY EU ADORO! AHUHAUHA... Capitulos dramáticos são tudo dentro de uma fic! Mas meu livro preferido mesmo é o Eclipse... auuhauhaua... amo Edward e Jacob se digladiando... Continue lendo, ok?

**Allie B. Malfoy**: UHAUAHUa... Olha todo mundo querendo consolar o Jasper... auhauhauhaua... ADORO! E nem posso dizer ainda o que aconteceu... =X Ain...

**Mary P. Candles Maine**: Atualizei! Alice tem um motivo, eu juro!

**Anna R. Black**: Vc ta indo no caminho certo!!!! Alice realmente não fugiu só pela briga! Mas nem digo o resto!

Bom meninas... Gostei muito, muito, muito de vcs terem comentado! Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews nesse capitulo e não se esqueçam também de passar em **Good Things Come For Boys Who Wait**, minha fic nova. Pra quem gosta de confusão e um pouquinho de Lemon, ta no lugar certo hein! Não se esqueçam de deixar review por la também!Beijinhos!


	7. Maria

Capítulo 7: Maria.

Duas semanas no Havaí. Eu acho que não poderia estar melhor. Voar ao entardecer era a melhor parte do dia. O pôr-do-sol era magnífico. Algumas vezes até revigorante, principalmente quando ele me fazia esquecer o James cantando, ou melhor, tentando cantar alguma coisa. Era divertido.

- Ei Jasper... – James me chamou pelo seu rádio.

- O que?

- O que acha de uma noite de jazz hoje na cidade?

- Noite de jazz?

- É... Você sabe.

- Não, eu não sei.

- Sabe sim. Uma boate vai fazer a Noite do Jazz cara. E eu ouvi dizer que vai haver muitas enfermeiras por lá!

- Enfermeiras. Sei. Uma em especial, não?- eu sabia que ele não ia entregar que estava apaixonado por Victoria assim logo de cara. Ele sempre escondia as coisas quando se tratava da ruiva de olhos verdes.

- É verdade cara. Ah, qual é? Vamos lá Jasper.

- Eu não disse que não ia...

- Ótimo! Preciso mostrar um truque pra vocês.

- Um truque? - boa coisa não era – Um truque pra que?

- Como pra que? Pra conseguir a sua própria enfermeira!

Não disse? Apesar de o propósito ser bom, boa coisa não era.

- Conseguir minha própria enfermeira? Eu não acho que eu precise de truques pra isso James.

- Ah claro senhor conquistador. Duvido então que me alcance agora Casanova.

O filho da mãe fez um tunô barril e sumiu dentro das nuvens.

- Ei James, você sabe que uma manobra simples como essa não me impede de te alcançar antes de pousarmos, não sabe?

- Me surpreenda Whitlock.

- EI! As duas moças podiam fazer o favor de trazer essas belezinhas de volta pra casa? - o sargento nos disse pelo rádio. Para sua patente ele era até abusado, mas quem liga?

- Estamos voltando pra casa Mason. – dissemos pelo rádio.

**x X x**

- Estão vendo isso aqui? - James dizia no dormitório enquanto nos arrumávamos para sair – Coloque uma gota de óleo de cravo embaixo dos olhos e deixe eles arderem e encherem de lágrimas. Você pega sua enfermeira a sós, respira fundo, deixa que ela veja seus olhos brilhando e diz: "Querida, estão me treinando para essa terrível guerra e eu não sei o que acontecerá, mas se eu morrer amanhã quero saber que vivemos tudo o que pudemos essa noite." E então ela é toda sua.

- Muito obrigado, mas já tenho a minha própria enfermeira. – Edward disse mostrando orgulhoso a foto de Bella. Tínhamos apenas duas semanas e ele já estava louco!

- Sorte sua... e nossa. – disse o McCarthy – Assim sobra mais para nós todos.

Edward estava entediado. Claro, eu entendia perfeitamente. A ausência de Bella era irritante. Mas eu... eu estava muito bem. E nada de óleo de cravo parar mim.

Resolvi apenas ficar sentado à mesa, ouvindo Cole Porter tocar, além de outros artistas de jazz. Foi quando ela sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Oi.

- Oi. – eu respondi um tanto assustado.

- Você é um oficial também, não é?

- Ahm... Sim, eu sou.

- Sabia. Acho que já o vi em Pearl.

- Enfermeira?

- Sim.

- Bom...

- Eu sou Maria.

- Jasper.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Jasper.

- O prazer é meu.

- Você não parece assim tão empolgado quanto seus amigos.

- É que eu não preciso daquilo... – isso, agora assuste-a mais um pouco Jasper. – Quer dizer... Eu... eles... – e por que diabos eu estava gaguejando?

- Eu entendi. Não se preocupe.

- Entendeu... ?

- Você prefere ficar quieto ao ficar na agitação que seus amigos oficiais estão fazendo ali.

- É... é isso. – por um instante achei que o truque de James houvesse sido descoberto. Apesar de achar uma bobagem essa coisa de óleo de cravo, não ia entregar nenhum dos meus carentes companheiros.

- Olhe para elas... estão tão empolgadas.

- Acredite, você está mais segura aqui. – mais uma vez seu idiota. Assuste-a mais um pouco. – Quer dizer... não que e eu esteja me favorecendo ou algo do tipo, é que...

- Tudo bem oficial. – ela disse abrindo um largo sorriso e foi ai que eu notei que ela era realmente bonita.

Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos parcialmente num broche em formato de laço e o que estava solto caía como uma cascata ondulada pelos seus ombros. Ela vestia um vestido azul escuro que de certa forma fazia um contraste com seus olhos castanhos vivos.

- Desculpe por isso.

- Não tem porque se desculpar. E então oficial, o que faz em Pearl?

- Sou piloto, como todos os outros ali.

- Espero que minhas amigas tenham a sorte de estarem conhecendo verdadeiros ases.

- Eu só posso falar por mim moça. E posso lhe garantir que seria algo muito difícil um alemão me derrubar.

- Alemão? Acredita mesmo que a guerra chegará aqui?

- Você acredita?

- Não muito.

- Cedo ou tarde eu acredito que sim, a guerra chegará aqui.

- Mas não acredito que atacariam Pearl. Quer dizer, somos rasos demais para um ataque com torpedos, por exemplo.

- Você entende bastante disso pra quem trabalha num hospital. Sem ofensas.

- Meu pai era da marinha. Antes de morrer ele costumava me contar historias sobre Pearl e me falar coisas do tipo.

- Bom, seu pai estava certo, mas eu aprendi que o inimigo inteligente ataca exatamente onde você pensa estar a salvo.

- Então se a guerra chegar aqui é bom os inimigos terem cuidado com você.

- Sim. Mesmo sendo preferível que eles não o tenham.

- Me diga Jasper, você gosta de Cole Porter?

- Bom, sim. Me traz boas lembranças.

- Então é sinal de que você dança também, vamos!

- Ah... não, não, não... Eu... eu não danço.

- Vamos, não é difícil.

- Eu realmente não danço.

Na verdade eu dançava, mas tinha tanto tempo que eu não fazia isso que provavelmente seria algo constrangedor. A última vez que eu havia dançado tinha sido com Alice, na sala do meu antigo apartamento em Chicago, dias antes de termos brigado e ela ter fugido para qualquer lugar no meio da madrugada.

Então me dei conta de que eu não havia lembrado daquilo com lamentações pelo que aconteceu e sim por haver tanto tempo que eu não fazia algo que gostava.

- Vamos Jasper, por favor.

- Tudo bem. Que mal há em passar um pouco de vergonha? Só não acredito que vá ser muito bom pra você moça.

- Pois eu acredito no contrário.

Era fácil voltar àquilo. Era... prazeroso. Eu conseguia sentir novamente o bom que era sentir o ritmo de uma boa melodia acompanhado de alguém. E até o de ouvir as chacotas dos companheiros.

- Hey, vejam!

- Aquele é o Whitlock dançando?

- Eu sabia que deveríamos ter apostado algo assim!

- Hey Whitlock! Não é justo!

- Não ligue para o que eles falam, por favor. – eu pedi a ela.

- Na verdade eu não ligo. Estou mais interessada em descobrir o motivo da sua mentira.

- Mentira?

- Disse que não dançava, no entanto...

- Desculpe por isso, é que...

- Não precisa explicar. Deve ser timidez, certo?

- Ahm... De certa forma sim.

- Dizem que quem dança tão bem assim tem alguma ligação com a música.

- Bom, eu tocava piano. Isso ajuda em algo?

- Então além de ser um ás nos céus, você também é um ás nos pianos?

- Na verdade não. Eu apenas... toco. Não tenho exatamente o dom pra isso. Diferente do meu amigo sentado ao balcão ali.

- Ele também não parece animado.

- Saudades da garota.

- E você?

- Eu...?

- Saudades de alguma garota?

- Ahm... – por que justo no ponto fraco?

O que eu responderia agora? Dizer a ela que aquilo não lhe dizia respeito? Seria sincero, porém, rude. Deixá-la se uma resposta? Nada educado. Mentir que eu não sentia saudades de Alice? Contra meus próprios princípios. E meus próprios sentimentos. Mesmo que agora a saudade que eu sentisse fosse amena.

- Acho que toquei em um assunto delicado. – ela disse perante a demora a responder.

- Um pouco.

- Desculpe. Eu não queria incomodá-lo.

- Não incomoda. É que ainda é algo um pouco forte. Não tão forte quanto costumava ser, mesmo que não seja tão recente.

- Sinto muito por isso. Mesmo.

- Não sinta. Eu não sinto... mais. Não foi sua culpa e nem minha ela ter ido embora. Então não há porque sentir. Não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem então. – ela sorriu novamente e de certa forma eu me sentia dependente dele. Daquele sorriso branco.

Dançamos mais um pouco, conversando trivialidades. Eu estava apreciando aquela companhia. Mas tudo que é bom infelizmente termina rápido demais.

- Acho que o seu amigo ali precisa de ajuda.

Eu olhei na direção que ela indicava e vi o idiota.

- Mas que merda Cullen! – Edward havia bebido tanto que agora estava dormindo no balcão.

- Quer que eu ajude com ele?

- Não. Tudo bem. É só um porre. Já aconteceu outras vezes. Terei de deixá-la essa noite, infelizmente.

- Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe.

-Posso deixá-la em casa.

- Não se preocupe Jasper. Eu volto com as outras.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro. Seu amigo precisa de mais atenção que eu.

- Sinto muito por isso.

- Nos encontramos em Pearl. Até mais Jasper.

Ela se foi e eu senti uma pequena ponta de solidão. Há quanto tempo eu não sentia _aquele_ tipo de solidão? Preferi nem tentar descobrir.

- Edward! – chamei o idiota e ele nem se mexeu. – Acorda Cullen!

Ele não ia acordar tão fácil então resolvi apelar. Notei que o copo que ainda estava na mão dele ainda tinha umas pedras de gelo já bem derretidas. Perfeito. Peguei o copo e joguei o conteúdo gelado na cara dele. Edward acordou como se estivesse se afogando. Tive de lembrar que estava com raiva dele por ter estragado minha noite para não cair no chão tomado pelo riso.

- O que foi? O que foi?

- Você vem comigo. Agora.

- Mas por que? Já acabou a festa?

- Pra você já. Vamos Edward. Levanta. Aproveita que eu fui o único que te viu dormindo no balcão.

- Eu não dormi no balcão.

- Jura? Então por que eu tive que jogar água na sua cara pra você acordar?

- Ahm...

- Você está bêbado Edward. Vamos.

Com muito esforço eu consegui tirar o pé de cana de lá, mas todo bêbado tem um pedido meio estranho a se fazer. Eu sei muito bem disso. Edward pediu pra ir à praia. Depois dele quase vomitar no carro que não era meu, eu tive que concordar em levá-lo lá. Quem sabe um pouco de vento o fizesse melhorar.

Ele estava mal. Vomitou três vezes antes de conseguir se sentar sozinho e o mundo a sua volta parar de girar.

- Se você quer beber pra matar as saudades de Bella, está fazendo isso do jeito errado.

- Claro, você entende disso muito bem, não é?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. É uma pena que não parece ter nenhuma nuvem de chuva. Assim não dá pra você correr como um tolo pelas ruas. – ambos rimos após um pequeno momento de silêncio.

- Eu vi você com aquela moça.

- É... E você estragou o momento.

- Ela parecia bonita.

- E era. É enfermeira em Pearl.

- Todos se arranjando com enfermeiras e a minha longe.

- Não seja chorão. Você escreve cartas pra Bella todos os dias! E eu não estava me arranjando. Estávamos conversando apenas quando ela me chamou para dançar.

- Ela o chamou pra dançar? Ela?

- Foi Cullen. Ela. Eu só não o fiz porque não achei que ainda soubesse dançar algo. Mas não foi nada além disso. Eu não estava me arranjando.

- Mas bem que podia. Você é melhor na companhia de alguém que cuide de você.

- É. Desde que ela não fuja no meio da noite.

- O que você faria se a encontrasse novamente Jazz?

- Não sei e prefiro nem pensar. Às vezes tenho vontade de devolver a ela toda dor que me causou, dizer-lhe palavras pra realmente machucá-la e outras vezes, opto pelo silencio. Como se ela não fosse digna nem da minha raiva. Eu prefiro não ter que decidir quanto a isso. Assim como prefiro não encontrá-la. Não sei o que pode acontecer comigo. Eu ainda a amo, mas a raiva que sinto ainda é um pouco forte.

- É, eu sei. Mas sabe, eu acho que deveria mesmo dar uma chance a essa moça.

- Maria.

- Deveria dar uma chance a Maria.

- Eu a conheci hoje Edward. Aquilo foi só uma dança. Só porque trocamos algumas palavras e uns passos e ela é enfermeira em Pearl não significa que vamos ter algo. Só porque com Alice foi assim, não significa que com Maria, também será.

- Bom, você é quem sabe.

- É, e eu também sei que você vai acordar péssimo amanhã.

**x X x**

Eu disse pro Edward que ele acordaria péssimo. Pra azar dele não era nossa folga no dia seguinte. Antes que fôssemos pegos pelo oficial da nossa companhia, eu o levei ao hospital.

- Você devia ao menos ter comido alguma coisa Edward.

- Não consigo. Estou vomitando até meus próprios pensamentos.

- Da próxima vez não se isole para beber.

- Você é tão experiente nisso quanto eu.

- Ao menos eu consegui voltar pra casa.

- Mas foi parar no hospital, como eu estou indo agora.

- Fui para o hospital graças a chuva que eu tomei.

- Você queria tirar sua vida Jasper. Não é melhor do que eu. Ao contrário, é até pior. E se bem me lembro você ainda queria fazer isso há duas semanas.

- Eu tinha razões.

- Razões tolas.

- Você nunca passou pelo que eu passei Edward, então não queira tirar meus motivos.

- Eu perdi meus pais Jasper, que são mais importantes que qualquer garota, e nem quando isso aconteceu, eu pensei em tirar minha vida.

- Somos diferentes Edward. E isso já diz tudo.

- Está puto comigo por causa de porre de merda. Agora imagine quantas vezes eu não quis socar a sua cara durante todos esses anos.

- Se quer me socar, por que não aproveita e faz isso agora?

- Por que não vale a pena.

- Não é um porre de merda que vai te impedir, não é Cullen?

- Não. É a minha consideração por você. Mas acho que vou deixar isso de lado. Você não está merecendo.

Então ele me acertou um soco na boca. O filho da puta me acertou um soco na boca! Eu não podia deixar barato e devolvi o soco, no mesmo lugar.

- É só isso que você consegue Whitlock? Devolver um soco na minha boca?

- Não.

Eu parti pra cima de Edward e caímos juntos no chão. Tentei acertar outro soco nele, mas ele conseguiu desviar. Pra quem tava de ressaca ele até que tava bem rápido pro meu gosto e conseguiu me acertar um chute nas costelas. E doeu. Enquanto ele aproveitava pra levantar, eu dei um chute nas suas pernas e ele caiu de novo. Mas o chute que ele me deu ainda doía. Ficamos por um tempo no chão curtindo nossas dores até conseguirmos levantar de novo. Quando eu consegui, Edward já estava de pé e mesmo cambaleante me acertou outro soco na cara. Eu estava começando a desconfiar daquele mal estar dele.

Pouco importa. Eu devolvi o soco acertando o nariz dele, que começou a sangrar. Edward foi ao chão, mas me passou uma rasteira, me derrubando também.

Mais uma vez no chão.

Os dois.

Curtindo novamente a dor.

Então no mesmo instante fomos assolados por uma crise de risos. Gargalhadas.

- Eu acho que você quebrou meu nariz.

- E você me rasgou a boca. – eu disse vendo o sangue na minha mão depois de tê-la passado no lugar onde ele me deu o primeiro soco.

- Acho que agora vamos ter que levar um ao outro ao hospital.

- Se eu conseguir andar e respirar direito depois do chute que você me deu na costela, negócio feito.

Depois de algum tempo estirados no chão, levantamos e fomos ao hospital. Era evidente que tínhamos brigado.

- Sabe, mais uma vez vamos ser tachados de irresponsáveis e inconseqüentes. – eu disse.

- Você liga?

- Talvez.

- Você não liga.

- É, eu não ligo. Foi divertido.

- Mas eu não quero repetir a dose. Seu gancho de direita quase me estoura a cara.

- Obrigado. – nós rimos de novo dando entrada no hospital.

A recepcionista nos encaminhou direto para a enfermaria depois de ter feito cara feia pra nós dois. Dissemos que tinha sido uma luta de boxe, mas ela sabia que era mentira.

Sentamos cada um numa maca, de costas para a entrada da enfermaria. Nossos prontuários estavam na cabeceira das mesmas.

Foi quando ouvi passos. E vozes.

- Então o que temos aqui? Tenente... Whitlock. Jasper?

- Tenente. – eu disse cumprimentando-a – Maria?

- Céus! Quando disse que nos veríamos em Pearl eu não quis dizer dessa forma. O que aconteceu com você?

- Ahm... Acidente de percurso. Boxe. Você sabe...

- Foi o mesmo com o seu amigo ali na outra maca?

- Ahm... Sim.

- E quem ganhou?

- Foi empate. Nocaute duplo.

- O que vocês ganham lutando dessa forma um com o outro? - ela perguntou arrumando a bandeja.

- Respeito.

- Bom, há outras formas de se adquirir respeito, não acha?

- Sim, mas algumas vezes pode ser divertido.

- Bom, eu não quero essa diversão para mim.

- Não se ofenda, mas, é por isso que boxe foi feito para homens.

- Está com um corte no canto da boca. Por sorte não vai precisar de pontos. Apenas um pouco disso. – Maria me disse passando uma compressa com alguma coisa que ardia demais.

- Ouch! Isso dói.

- Acho que um belo soco dói mais que isso, não Tenente?

- Tudo bem, você me pegou. Mas acho que temos um ligeiro empate.

O sorriso que ela me lançou era natural e muito mais bonito do que parecia ser.

- Eu não posso acreditar que tem medo de hospitais, Tenente.

- Não é medo. É uma certa aversão.

- Deve ter passado momentos meio irritantes em algum hospital.

- Sim, passei. Foi algo meio...

- Tudo bem. Não precisa explicar.

- Obrigado. Ahm... Suas amigas gostaram dos meus amigos ases?

- Pensei que falasse só por você.

- É a amizade.

- Elas estavam bastante empolgadas com eles. Acredito que tenha gostado sim.

- E você? Chegou bem ontem?

- Sim. Cheguei. Obrigada por perguntar. – um sorriso tímido e encantador. – Voltei com as meninas mesmo.

- Que bom.

- Muito bem Tenente, terminamos por aqui. Isso vai fazer a dor passar e o corte cicatrizar. Evite fazer movimentos excessivos que possam abrir o corte novamente. Se sentir alguma dor, basta apenas tomar tylenol. E não se esqueça de deixar a região limpa.

- Obrigado Tenente.

- Espero não nos encontramos dessa forma novamente.

- Vou tentar. E ele ali? O nariz está quebrado?

- Acredito que não. Caso contrário Victoria já nem estaria mais com ele aqui.

- Viu Edward? Você não quebrou o nariz. É como dizem, vaso ruim não quebra fácil.

- Mas um dia quebra.

- Eu espero que esse ai não. Nos vemos então... Maria.

- Nos vemos Jasper.

Quando eu desci da cama foi impossível não sentir as costelas e impossível não cair em Maria.

- Você está bem?

- Estou. São só minhas costelas.

- Machucou as costelas e não disse nada?

- Já nem tava doendo mais. Acho que dei algum mau jeito quando desci.

- Pois então pode tratar de subir novamente. Você não sai daqui sem eu ter olhado suas costelas. Podem ter quebrado.

- É sério Maria, não é nada. Se eu tivesse quebrado alguma coisa aposto que estaria sentido uma dor muito pior nesse momento.

- Tudo bem. Mas faça compressas de gelo e se a dor não passar nem com os analgésicos, volte aqui.

- Pode deixar Tenente, eu cuido pra que ele volte aqui caso sinta alguma coisa. – Edward disse já tendo levantado da maca. Tinha uma compressa de gelo nas mãos. Provavelmente pra por no nariz.

Eu sabia muito bem o que ele queria dizer com "_eu cuido para que ele volte_". Ele estava fazendo de novo. Como havia feito com Alice. Mas talvez ele estivesse certo novamente. E se, pra que eu me sentisse realmente bem, eu desse uma chance a ela? E se eu encontrasse em Maria aquilo que eu perdi com Alice? E se Maria pudesse preencher o vazio que eu ainda sentia?

Eu vi nos olhos dela que valia a pena tentar.

Continua...

* * *

E aí amores, tudo bom com vocês?

Sinto muito pela demora em postar alguma coisa, mas esse final do ano que passou não foi dos melhores pra mim. Muitos problemas familiares que me deixaram um pouco fragilizada e visitas em casa. Daí vocês podem ter uma idéia de como eu estava. Esse capitulo de And all that jazz já tava pronto pela metade, faltava só finalizar.

Essa briga entre Edward e Jasper eu tive a idéia de fazer hoje a tarde. Só pro Jasper ter mais um motivo pra ir ao hospital e se chegar mais com a Maria. BTW, vocês não acharam realmente que Jasper ia sofrer até o final sem tentar alguma coisa não é? Ou então não acharam que eu ia entregar a historia assim.... Um pouquinho de ação sempre é bom não é meus amores? Ta na hora de fazer o Jazz sorrir um bocadinho...

Vocês me perguntaram se a cantora famosa é a Alice... bom, já ta mais do que claro que é. Mas nossa meu, AMAY as especulações que vocês fizeram... AMAY muito! AI, QUE LOUCURA! Continuem especulando... saibam que algumas especulações me deram inspiração...

Desculpem não responder pra vcs review por review. Ainda estou meio fragilizada por determinadas ocorrências do sentido natural da vida, se é que vocês me entendem. Estou tentando me animar, mas é isso. Mas fiquem sabendo que eu amei cada review recebida viu... Mas vamos La né meninas, vamos comentar mais, vamos fazer propagandas, vamos indicar... e não se esqueçam de passar nas minhas duas outras fics... "**Você não sabe o efeito que causa nas pessoas**" e "**Good things come for boys Who wait**".

Beijos morecas!


	8. Whisky Vagabundo

Capítulo 8: Whisky Vagabundo.

Tivemos sorte do oficial da nossa companhia ter feito apenas uma passagem rápida pelo hangar. Já estava imaginando Edward e eu com a cara estourada na sala do coronel novamente. Eles sabiam que não havia acontecido nenhuma luta de boxe. Principalmente porque elas costumavam acontecer nos navios e não pelos canteiros da base.

O ruim agora estava sendo ter que agüentar as especulações dos outros. Aquele chato do Newton tentou se manifestar duas vezes, todas sem sucesso. Sem sucesso pra ele obviamente.

- Hey, Newton? Edward and Jasper estavam treinando socos um na cara do outro, por que você não deixa o Emmet treinar um pouco com você?

- Você está brincando? Olha o tamanho dele pro meu!

- É, não ia dar muito certo. Se ele assoprar perto de você, você pára longe daqui!

James. Sempre o James.

Billie Holiday tocava no rádio enquanto voltávamos do banho, enrolados nas toalhas. O lugar onde Edward me chutou estava começando a ficar roxo e ainda estava dolorido. Principalmente quando eu respirava. Comecei a me preocupar sobre ter mesmo quebrado uma costela.

- Eu não acho que tenha quebrado. – o Mason comentou – Sabe, eu já quebrei a costela uma vez. É claro que a dor é muito maior. Talvez você tenha só fissurado o osso, ou alguma coisa do tipo.

- Amanhã eu volto no hospital.

A música no rádio havia trocado. Eu nunca havia ouvido aquela canção, mas aquela voz... Eu acho que conhecia aquela voz. Só não me lembrava da onde. Foi aí que o James saiu correndo desesperado pelo alojamento e aumentou o volume.

- É ela! É ela! A cantora que eu disse!

- Que cantora é essa? Nunca ouvi essa voz antes. – Edward perguntou.

- Como não Cullen? Como pode você nunca ter ouvido essa voz antes? Ela é perfeita! Ouça só! As notas! Ouça as notas perfeitamente cantadas!

- Eu nunca ouvi!

Foi então que eu me dei conta.

- Você já ouviu sim Edward. E junto comigo. – eu disse sentando na cama, apoiando o peso do corpo nos joelhos, de cabeça baixa.

- Eu sabia que vocês estavam mentindo! Não é possível que ninguém nunca tenha ouvido ela cantar!

- Jazz, quem...

- Alice.

- É ESSE O NOME! – O James gritou, sem claro, notar nada do que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu não o culpo. O único que sabia de algo ali era Edward – MARY ALICE!

- Alice? Alice Brandon? A sua Alice?

- "Sua Alice"? Como assim a "sua Alice"? Como assim a Alice dele? Alguém tem que me explicar!

- Eu namorei Mary Alice Brandon e ela me deixou. Satisfeito? - respondi antes de sair do alojamento.

Eu senti uma raiva percorrendo meu corpo, mas não era raiva de Alice. Era raiva de mim mesmo. Agora eu enxergava tudo com muito mais clareza.

- Jazz? Você está bem?

- Eu não sei.

- Você tem mesmo certeza de que é ela?

- Absoluta. E você ouviu o James falando e se encantando pela voz dela. Era Alice.

- O que esta passando pela sua cabeça agora?

- Raiva. Muita raiva. Mas não dela. De mim. Raiva por ter esperado por tanto tempo algum sinal de um retorno ou algo do tipo. Enquanto eu pensava no tempo que eu passei com ela, enquanto eu pensava num motivo plausível pra ela ter me deixado, enquanto eu pensava em me matar por causa dela, o que Alice fazia? Se divertia gravando músicas na rádio. Ela me deixou e logo esqueceu tudo. Tudo! Ela recomeçou sua vida e eu fiquei pra trás, sofrendo sem motivos. Eu nunca pensei que ia me sentir assim novamente. Cheio de raiva por dentro. Eu fui um tolo! Um estúpido. Mas eu mereci. Agora eu vejo que eu mereci.

- Você decidiu que aqui seria seu recomeço. Você pode fazer isso agora Jasper. Não perca a oportunidade. E eu não estou falando da Maria. Eu falo de deixar pra trás toda essa coisa da Alice. Você já sofreu demais por ela. Eu entendo que você ainda a ama...

- Demais.

- A vida continua Jazz. A sua parou por sete anos. É hora de tentar recuperar esse tempo.

- Sabe, eu nunca imaginei que vir pro Havaí iria mudar tanta coisa na minha cabeça. – eu senti as lágrimas começarem a correr pelo meu rosto. Eu não me importava em chorar na frente do Edward. Não mais.

- O que você precisava era se afastar.

- E conhecer alguém diferente. Ontem a noite, Maria me fez ver as coisas por um outro lado, me fez querer sentir uma dependência de alguém, mas não essa dependência doentia que eu sinto por Alice. É difícil explicar. Ela me fez... sentir bem. Mas eu não sei se estou pronto ou se consigo levar um relacionamento com alguém adiante.

- O risco de ser abandonado no meio da noite mais uma vez existe Jasper, mas acho que você não deveria ter tanto medo. Principalmente porque agora você vai ter de lidar com determinadas coisas, como ouvir Alice cantando nas rádios e o James. Por que ele não vai sossegar enquanto não ouvir uma versão convincente.

- Ele que vá pro inferno.

- Você devia chamar Maria pra sair.

- Acha que vale a pena tentar?

- Você não tem nada a perder, só a ganhar. E se de repente ela tiver aquilo que está faltando pra você?

- Sabe o que eu queria agora?

- Não faço a mínima idéia.

- Aquele whisky vagabundo.

- Nada de bebedeiras pra você Whitlock. Você tem tendências violentas e antes que nós dois voltemos ao hospital com o outro lado da cara estourado é melhor tirar essa idéia da cabeça e se contentar com a água do alojamento.

- E o seu nariz?

- Está melhor. Dói menos agora. Recebi uma carta da Bella essa tarde. Ela manda lembranças pra você e disse que encontrou sua irmã em Chicago esses dias.

- Rosalie está em Chicago?

Rosalie. Minha querida e detestável irmã. Há quanto tempo eu não tinha notícias dela? Se bem me lembro foi desde quando ela casou, há seis anos. Edward e Bella foram até o Texas comigo, já que eu não consegui fugir dessa tortura. Como eu imaginava Rosalie não gostou muito de Bella, mas a Bella já estava prevenida quanto a isso. No mundo de Rosalie só existia... Rosalie. Se o esposo a agüentasse por muito tempo, ele deveria ter seu lugar garantido no céu. Seis anos ainda é pouco. Eu tive de aturá-la por sei lá, dezessete anos?

- Acho que o marido foi atrás de negócios. Bella não soube explicar na carta e também não interessava nem pra ela, nem pra mim e nem pra você.

- Não. Royce não tem interesses em Chicago. Ele odeia aquela cidade. Disse isso com letras claras certa vez, apesar de Chicago ser cheia de manufaturáveis. Ele é um idiota. Se Rosalie estava em Chicago, estava me procurando. Não se espante se daqui a alguns dias eu receber alguma carta.

- Então você tem uma irmã e nem contou nada?

- Ela é casada McCarthy. E mesmo se não fosse eu jamais deixaria você chegar perto dela. Você me assusta às vezes. Assustaria minha irmã com freqüência. Ei... até que não seria má idéia. Infernizar Rosalie desse jeito. Mesmo assim, tire essa idéia da cabeça.

Mesmo que por dentro de mim uma parte houvesse quebrado novamente, eu tinha que de certa forma manter as aparências uma vez mais. Não pelos rapazes, mas por mim. As coisas estavam com uma chance, mesmo que pequena, de dar certo pra mim e se eu me deixasse cair, tudo voltaria com a mesma força de antes. Eu não queria sentir aquela dor novamente.

**xxxOxxx**

Impressionante como a moléstia que senti ao ouvir a voz de Alice na rádio naquela noite passou rápido. Eu já havia até me acostumado com James cantando junto com ela, com a orelha colada na caixa onde saia o som. Aliás, ele foi um verdadeiro chato me importunando com a história de eu ter namorado Mary Alice, mas por sorte também durou pouco.

Eu havia de fato considerado a idéia de chamar Maria para sair. E eu faria isso. A convidaria para ir ao cinema e depois jantar. Ou quem sabe um passeio pela praia. Um vôo ao entardecer, escondido de tudo, claro. Eu tinha várias opções.

- Você não está decidindo o que vai fazer com ela. Está com medo de convidá-la.

- Claro que não é isso!

- Então por que ainda não a chamou?

- Porque eu não sei o que fazer com ela!

- Ora, vamos Jazz! Não pode ser tão difícil assim! Você dá um jeito de encontrá-la quase todos os dias, desviando caminho por perto do hospital. Você fala com ela quase todos os dias e não tem coragem de chamá-la para sair. Confesse que é isso.

Eu nunca confessaria aquilo. Não para o Cullen. Nem pra nenhum outro dos rapazes. Talvez só para mim.

Eu estava morrendo de medo de chamar Maria para sair. E se ela me dissesse não? Insegurança é algo presente dentro de todo ser humano. Eu havia perdido a prática em sair com alguém. Durante sete anos, as mulheres com as quais me relacionei foram todas oriundas do meu dinheiro. Eu não me envergonho em confessar isso, mas acredito que contar isso num encontro com uma moça tão gentil e bonita como a Maria seria no mínimo constrangedor. Isso se ela aceitasse mesmo sair comigo.

- O que você está ponderando agora Jasper?

- E se ela tiver alguém? Assim, alguém que nunca comentou? É difícil fazer isso Edward!

- Sabe como você descobre isso? CHAME ELA PRA SAIR!

Tudo bem. EU a chamaria para sair. Se ela aceitasse seria ótimo realmente, mas o que diabos EU faria? EU me sentia altamente perdido.

- Se você não chamá-la para sair, eu faço isso por você. Eu juro que faço.

Uma intimação. Ótimo. Tudo o que eu não precisava. Agora eu realmente tinha que fazer aquilo. Edward era louco o suficiente pra fazer o que disse que faria e se ele fizesse, pegaria muito mal pra mim. Meu moral ficaria mais abaixo de onde já estava.

- Um cinema? O que você acha?

- Um bom começo. Olha Jazz, pra qualquer lugar que você a leve eu tenho certeza que ela vai gostar. Está inseguro a toa. Ela gosta de você.

- Meu maior problema é fazer as coisas do jeito certo.

- Jazz, só porque sua história com a Alice não terminou de um jeito bom, não significa que você tenha começado do jeito errado. A culpa não foi sua e você sabe disso. Achei que tivesse parado de se culpar.

- E parei. Eu só não quero ter de passar por tudo o que eu passei novamente se mais uma vez não der certo.

- Não é porque sofreu uma vez que vai sofrer de novo. Não baseie uma coisa na outra. Não compare esse antes com seu próximo depois. Pelo menos dessa vez não vai funcionar.

É claro que eu ainda ponderava algumas coisas, mas o Cullen estava certo. E o fim de semana se aproximava. Ótimo. Mas eu ainda não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer.

Eu nutria por Maria uma amizade muito forte. Isso era inegável. E se convidando-a para sair estragasse esse mínimo de relação que tínhamos? Eu tinha muito medo que as coisas não dessem certo. Eu tinha medo da dor e mais ainda, eu tinha medo de, além de me machucar, acabar machucando Maria e acabar passando uma imagem completamente diferente. Eu já não tinha mais a mesma experiência de antes e também não queria prostitutas havaianas. Isso seria péssimo demais pra mim. Ai a voz do Cullen ressoou nos meus pensamentos. "_CHAME ELA PRA SAIR_!".

Merda! Eu precisava acabar com aquilo.

Fui até o hospital. Estava próximo do horário de saída dela. Seria aquilo. Eu a encontraria na saída, a acompanharia com uma conversa casual e faria o pedido. Simples. Nada mais simples que isso... na teoria. Na prática eu teria que ser melhor que aquilo. Whisky vagabundo. Como eu desejava um whisky vagabundo! Então eu a vi, descendo os três ou quatro degraus da frente do hospital. Era agora. Tinha que ser agora. E pela _minha_ boca. Porque se o Edward pensasse em fazer isso, o resultado seria muito pior.

- Tenente? Algum problema? - ela veio na minha direção. Sempre preocupada quando eu aparecia pelo hospital. A julgar pelo nosso "primeiro" encontro.

- Nenhum. É que... bom... eu... – eu queria parar de gaguejar.

- Você...? - aquela expectativa foi meio que torturante.

- Eu... – eu diria as frases. As frases certas. Elas tinham que sair certas! – Eu... eu queria falar com você.

- Claro!

- Se importa se eu a acompanhar?

- De forma alguma. Talvez fique mais fácil pra você dizer, já que está nervoso.

- Estou? - é claro que eu estava nervoso e é claro que estava visível. Me senti com quinze anos. Que idiota.

- Parece estar bem nervoso.

- Ahn... Perdão por isso.

- Tudo bem.

Caminhamos conversando trivialidades. Minha tensão havia passado um pouco. Eu só ficava nervoso mesmo quando pensava na forma que a chamaria. Mas logo isso passava quando eu ouvia o seu riso limpo. Não era como o riso de Alice. O riso dela eu nunca me esqueceria, mas o de Maria era diferente e me fazia bem. Eu me sentia leve. Me fazia esquecer de uma série de coisas.

- Então o James continua sem coragem de falar algo com a Victoria?

- Tão sem coragem quanto eu.

- Quanto você? Eu achei que precisasse de coragem suficiente pra brigar com o amigo em plena base. – eu havia contado pra ela o motivo real de ter chegado com a boca rasgada no hospital naquele dia – O que necessita de tanta coragem assim Jasper?

- Convidar uma garota pra sair...

Maria corou e eu senti que tinha feito besteira, mas já que já tinha feito, não tinha como voltar atrás. Aquele era o momento.

- Será que... algum dia... nós dois poderíamos... não sei... Um cinema, talvez.

- C-claro... – ela também ficou nervosa?

- Poderia ser... esse final de semana?

- Er... Sim. C-claro. – ela ficou nervosa!

Isso... era bom, certo? Tudo bem, a minha falta de prática não podia ser tão absurda assim. Se ela tinha ficado nervosa é claro que era bom. Era sinal de que ela estava esperando eu tomar alguma providência. Eu jamais diria isso pro Cullen. Ele iria me acabar a paciência com aquela conversa de "_eu te avisei_". Ao senhor _eu-sempre-sei-oque-dizer-pro-Jasper-e-ele-nunca-me-ouve_ a informação seria apenas que eu tinha chamado Maria para sair. E eu tinha certeza de que o filho da puta iria dizer "_finalmente_".

- Então nos encontramos no fim de semana?

- Estamos combinados.

Ela me deu um sorriso indescritível. Ela esperava mesmo que eu fosse chamá-la. Isso era muito mais do que bom. Era perfeito! Após deixá-la na porta do seu alojamento, eu fui para o meu e me sentia como uma criança que havia ganhado um presente muito mais do que esperado. É claro que Maria não era um brinquedo e que essa comparação não poderia ter sido mais tola, mas era assim que eu me sentia. E pela primeira vez em sete anos eu havia voltado a sentir esperança.

Esperança de que algo fosse dar certo novamente.

Esperança em não sentir mais aquilo que me atormentou durante todo esse tempo.

Esperança em ser feliz novamente.

Eu sentia que o recomeço que eu havia buscado estava começando realmente. Mesmo que não desse certo iniciar um relacionamento com Maria, eu já me sentia mais livre de Alice. Eu tinha que me dar essa chance. Eu tinha que ter vontade de recomeçar. Eu tinha que ter uma ajuda para recomeçar. A hora certa e o momento certo haviam finalmente chegado.

Por dentro eu estava eufórico. Era quase difícil disfarçar o bem estar e a alegria que eu sentia.

Quando voltei ao alojamento, estavam todos fazendo o que sempre faziam. Nada. Edward estava jogado na porta da frente, lendo a carta que tinha recebido da Bella no dia anterior, James estava conferindo a cara na frente do espelho, Emmet estava fingindo ler alguma coisa interessante, mas sabíamos que ele estava lendo quadrinhos, o Newton pela primeira vez havia feito algo de útil naquele dia. Havia acendido um cigarro que eu roubei da mão dele antes que ele o contaminasse.

- EI! Era meu último cigarro!

- Agora é _meu_ último cigarro. Fica quieto que você não sabe nem fumar direito. A começar que você não poderia nem fumar aqui dentro! – sai de novo e encontrei o Edward com o olhar perdido no horizonte.

- Nada de cartas da Bella hoje?

- O correio ainda não chegou.

- Chamei a Maria pra sair.

- Finalmente. – não disse? Idiota.

- Vamos ao cinema nesse fim de semana.

- Isso é bom. Já sabe o que vai fazer depois?

- Claro que não. Não sei como ela vai reagir durante. Mas depois do filme pensei em levá-la para jantar.

- Isso é bom. Estou torcendo por você.

-Está é parecendo um moribundo. Se anima. Lá vem o correio.

Não demorou muito pra que ele se animasse. Questão de segundos.

- Tenente Cullen. Tenente McCarthy. Tenente Newton. – o oficial ia dizendo conforme entregava os envelopes pro Edward distribuir depois. – Tenente Whitlock.

- Sou eu.

Carta pra mim? Não podia ser. Há quanto tempo que não recebia nada? Nem da minha família? Já tinha perdido as contas. Antes de ver o remetente eu senti meu coração perder uma batida. E se fosse uma carta dela? É claro que não poderia ser. Mas, havia a possibilidade. Meu coração ficou dividido. Uma expectativa e uma esperança surgiram lá do fundo, mas ao mesmo tempo eu mesmo me condenava por aquilo. Maria. Não era nada justo com ela.

Mas a carta não era de Alice.

Decepção e alivio. Na verdade mais alívio que decepção.

- Carta de Rosalie.

- Rose lhe enviou uma carta? Desde quando ela faz isso?

- Não sei. Mas com certeza tem a ver com o fato dela ter estado em Chicago.

Abri o envelope e comecei a ler. Fiquei extremamente surpreso.

"_Chicago, 30 de setembro de 1941._

_Jasper,_

_Eu sei que você jamais esperaria receber uma carta minha, mas eu preciso realmente da sua ajuda meu irmão._

_É um assunto um tanto quanto delicado. Espero que não se importe se eu fizer um pequeno desabafo nesta carta. Você agora é a única pessoa com quem posso contar._

_Sei que você nunca gostou do fato de eu ter me casado com Royce, e hoje, acho que posso lhe dar um pouco de razão. Royce já não é mais o mesmo de um ano para cá. Não sei o que o fez mudar tanto assim, mas estou assustada. Ocorreram alguns episódios entre nós que não podem simplesmente ser contados por uma carta. Por isso preciso muito encontrar você._

_Fui até a base de Chicago e me disseram que você havia sido transferido, mas não quisera me dizer para onde. Nem mesmo eu mostrando a ele que era sua irmã. Só soube que você tinha ido para o Havaí porque encontrei a noiva do Edward. Desculpe, eu esqueci o nome dela._

_Em alguns dias encontro você aí. Quanto mais longe do Royce melhor pra mim. Assim que encontrá-lo lhe explico tudo._

_Beijos,_

_Rosalie Hale."_

- O que ela diz na carta?

- Acho que está com problemas com Royce. E devem ser muito sérios porque ela me pede ajuda e diz que quanto mais longe dele, melhor. E ainda assinou com o sobrenome antigo. Esteve em Chicago me procurando e logo vai estar aqui.

- Deixe-a longe do McCarthy. Dia desses ele achou a foto dela nas suas coisas e ficou todo bobo.

- Ainda não desisti da idéia de ter o McCarthy no pé da Rose, assustando-a como ele fa comigo. Só não quero que ele saiba.

- Quando a história era comigo você ficava todo nervoso dela chegar perto de mim, porque com o McCarthy é diferente?

- Porque você não merecia que a Rosalie o chateasse o tempo todo. Ele merece.

- Sua irmã com problemas e você fazendo piada com ela.

- Não vou me preocupar por antecipação.

- A Maria aceitou mesmo sair com você ou você só disse que sim pra que eu não pegasse mais no seu pé?

- Aceitou.

- Sério mesmo?

- Por que você é tão descrente? EU que deveria ser descrente comigo mesmo, não você. EU que tive problemas em chamá-la, não você. Você deveria me apoiar, e não duvidar de mim. Belo amigo!

- Pense bem, poderia ser o Newton no meu lugar.

- Prefiro nem imaginar a possibilidade.

Quando eu já estava deitado na minha cama eu não pensei em Rosalie. Seus problemas pareciam ser sérios, mas eu conhecia a minha irmã. Quantas vezes ela não aumentou a história e a causa era tão simples? Dessa vez poderia até ser sério, mas eu só me preocuparia realmente quando conversasse com ela. Eu pensava agora em Maria. Pra ser mais preciso, eu pensava no que faria e como agiria com ela. Era minha grande chance e eu não poderia estragar. Mas foi inevitável não levar meus pensamentos pra Alice e comparar a forma que ambas as coisas aconteceram.

Com Alice foi mais impulsivo. Bastou uma noite e eu já me sentia absurdamente dela. Como se todo o tempo eu estivesse esperando só por ela. Foi impressionante como nos encaixamos e combinamos tão bem no início. Mas tudo terminou tão disforme, tão borrado. Tão diferente de como começou...

Com a Maria, bom com ela foi completamente diferente. O sorriso dela me prendeu, o jeito dela me encantou, e o fato de estar com ela encheu meu peito de ternura e esperança. Era exatamente o que eu precisava.

Daria certo. Eu tinha certeza disso.

Daria certo.

Mas eu ainda queria aquele whisky vagabundo.

Continua...

* * *

Ok meninas, eu aceito que vocês me crucifiquem... Eu realmente demorei pra postar, e recebi várias reviews me perguntando se eu tinha abandonado as fics... Não meus amores, eu não abandonei... Mas passei por vários momentos de perrengue...

Logo no inicio do ano eu perdi um tio, depois vieram os concursos, junto com os concursos a prova pra entrar na pós-graduação, logo depois outros probleminhas pessoais, depois a própria pós-graduação (sim, eu passei!)... e depois disso, só dá ela na parada... auhauaha...

Mais uns dias e o capitulo de Vc não sabe o efeito que causa nas pessoas tb vai ao ar... Peço que me entendam e não me expurguem, sim?


End file.
